Por Su Honor
by Bren Rangel
Summary: "Estás comprometido." Declaró Jeyne con frialdad y sus palabras lo golpearon como un puñetazo en el rostro. "Fue una promesa hecha a una mujer de quien ni siquiera sé su nombre." Respondió él, enderezándose con furia para mirarla mientras ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza. "Pero sigue siendo una promesa." Clasificación M por violencia, lenguaje y contenido sexual.
1. I

**I**

* * *

Robb parpadeó para despertar. Lentamente. Cuidadosamente. De inmediato deseó poder cerrar los ojos de nuevo y fingir que la noche anterior había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que lentamente se había vuelto un sueño, llenándolo de placer. Sus oscuros rizos rozaban su piel y él podía sentir su respiración cálida y uniforme contra su pecho desnudo. Su piel estaba presionada tan cerca contra él que no estaba seguro de donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. La noche anterior habían sido como uno. La noche anterior ella había colocado sus brazos a su alrededor y le había dicho que todo estaría bien al final. Entre sus lágrimas cegadoras, de algún modo logró mirarla a los ojos, ver la sinceridad brillando en el oscuro abismo de sus ojos. En un momento sus labios habían estado sobre los de ella. Antes de saber lo que sucedía, su vestido había desaparecido entre sus manos y la sentía desnuda bajo su toque. Dentro de sí, él sabía que esto estaba mal pero había continuado sin importarle. La había llevado hasta la cama y ella lo había seguido ansiosa, sus manos atrayéndolo hacia ella justo como él lo hacía con ella. Volverse uno con ella había desaparecido sus problemas. Su dulce calidez rodeándolo y su voz sin aliento murmurando su nombre mientras sus cuerpos chocaban uno contra el otro fueron suficiente para hacerlo olvidar.

Ahora recordaba.

La vergüenza lo inundó. Arrepentimiento. Amargura. Había confiado en él, tanto como confiaba en Jon. Eran hermanos en todo excepto en nombre pero ahora solo sentía odio hacia él corriendo por cada vena en su cuerpo. Sus manos formaron puños al pensar en él. Jeyne se movió entre sus brazos y él notó que sus dedos se enterraban en la suave piel de su cadera. Robb relajó sus manos y ella suspiró con pesadez, su propia mano apretando ligeramente los músculos de su pecho mientras su respiración de regularizaba de nuevo. Robb cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando comenzaron a arderle. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? En su pena por sus hermanos y su furia por la traición de Theon, de algún modo le había parecido adecuado llevar una chica inocente a su cama. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Jeyne era dulce. Inocente. Lo había cuidado a pesar de la desaprobación de su madre y fue la única que logró que se quedara cuando llegaron las noticias sobre Bran y Rickon. Enredó un dedo en sus rizos, su corazón latiendo con rapidez mientras enredaba el suave cabello una y otra vez sobre sus dedos. Ella era hermosa. Estar con ella sería tan simple como respirar. Paró sus acciones inmediatamente.

La chica Frey.

Ya estaba prometido. Su madre había hecho la promesa hacía mucho tiempo y él había aceptado porque _necesitaba_ cruzar ese puente. _Necesitaba_ salvar a su padre. ¿Por qué todo lo que se proponía hacer parecía destinado a fallar? Le había prometido a su madre que salvaría a su padre y hermanas. Había fallado. Había estado seguro de que una alianza con Renly los haría imparables. Renly había muerto y él se había equivocado de nuevo. Más fracasos. El Matarreyes estaba perdido para él, su propia madre lo había causado. Le había prometido que os chicos estarían a salvo en Invernalia, había ignorado sus dudas acerca de enviar a Theon a Pyke. ¿Por qué no había escuchado? Que los Dioses maldigan todo, todo era culpa suya. Si alguna vez volvía a ver a Theon Greyjoy, cerraría sus manos contra su cuello hasta que la vida escapara de su cuerpo. No lo soltaría hasta que el último aliento de vida saliera de su cuerpo inmundo. Quería ser uno con ella una vez más, perderse en ella porque era lo único que podía alejar el dolor.

La vergüenza vino por él una vez más cuando ella despertó de su sueño, levantando lentamente la cabeza de su pecho, su mirada tímida e incierta cuando volteó a mirarlo. La había arruinado. Otra promesa rota. Los Frey lo abandonarían por esto y no los culparía por hacerlo pero, ¿cómo podía dejarla arruinada? Jeyne merecía algo mejor. Él le daría algo mejor, si lo aceptaba. Movió su mano gentilmente hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla, ella lucía un poco más segura pero aún se sentía la incomodidad entre ellos. La noche anterior había sido tan simple, casi demasiado simple. Sin embargo, bajo la fría luz del sol de la mañana todo era tan diferente. Las consecuencias de sus acciones volaban entre ambos y Robb prácticamente podía sentir la tensión existente entre ellos. Robb lamió sus labios con nerviosismo mientras ella lo miraba, acomodando gentilmente un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja. "Haré lo correcto." Susurró él y ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Sé que nunca debí deshonrarte de ese modo pero haré lo correcto Jeyne. Te tomaré como mi esposa, no permitiré que te quedes en vergüenza."

Había esperado que sonriera, se inclinara contra él, presionara sus labios contra los suyos una vez más para perderse en el otro como habían hecho la noche anterior. Lo que no esperaba era la expresión de furia que cruzó por su rostro, que se alejara de él y tomara una cobija, cubriendo su desnudez con ella. "Estás comprometido." Declaró Jeyne con frialdad y sus palabras lo golpearon como un puñetazo en el rostro. "Fue una promesa hecha a una mujer de quien ni siquiera sé su nombre." Respondió él, enderezándose con furia para mirarla mientras ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza. "Pero sigue siendo una promesa." Dijo ella en voz queda y él frunció el ceño, extendiendo una mano para tomar una de ella pero ella rechazó sus avances. "No la quiero a ella, te _quiero_ a ti." Dijo Robb con suavidad, sin entender porque Jeyne se comportaba así. "Y me tuviste." Respondió ella con la misma suavidad, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las sábanas manchadas de sangre. "Vine a ti por mi voluntad, no me forzaste a hacerlo." Continuó ella. "Pero ahora ya estás curado y debes continuar hacia el sur, olvídate de mí… no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Honra tus promesas como lo haría un buen rey." Murmuró ella, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. "Nunca te olvidaré… me alegra haber podido brindarte algo de consuelo en un momento de oscuridad."

"Jeyne-" Robb comenzó a protestar pero ella se inclinó y presionó sus labios ligeramente sobre los suyos. Ella era tan dulce. Era muy dulce. Cuando se separó de él ella negó con la cabeza, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y él obedeció su gesto de silencio, incluso aunque lo único que quería era gritarle que reconsiderara. Ella se alejó de la cama, sosteniendo la cobija firmemente contra su cuerpo y se dispuso a encontrar su ropa. Robb se levantó y tomó sus pantalones, poniéndoselos con furia antes de voltear a mirarla una vez más, observándola anudar los lazos de su vestido con dedos temblorosos. Él se dirigió hacia ella y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, sintiéndola saltar ligeramente ante su toque. Robb permitió que sus manos acariciaran las de ella, mirándola a los ojos, tan bellos que imaginaba poder perderse en ellos por siempre. "¿No lo reconsiderarás?" Le preguntó en voz baja y ella sonrió arrepentida, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. "sabes que no sería lo correcto… eres un hombre de honor, al igual que tu padre."

"Y mira a dónde lo llevó." Dijo Robb con amargura mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos y apretaba ligeramente. "Sé lo mucho que lo amas y lo extrañas pero no puedo permitirte hacer esto, romper tu promesa cuando sé que no es lo correcto." Le dijo ella y él apretó sus manos, atrayéndola en un abrazo. "Lo siento Jeyne." Susurró él y ella lo sostuvo con más fuerza, acariciando su espalda lentamente. "No me arrepiento." Le respondió ella en un susurro. "Jamás podría arrepentirme de haberme entregado a ti… eres tan gentil, tan maravilloso, jamás podría-" Robb la interrumpió inclinándose para besarla, causando que ella separara sus labios para unir sus lenguas en un beso. Sabía que sería mejor dejarla ir, dejarla salir por esa puerta sin mirar atrás pero la necesitaba. Era intoxicante, más embriagadora que la más fuerte de las cervezas o el vino más afrutado. Lo consumía tan completamente que lo aterraba. Lo aterraba y lo emocionaba al mismo tiempo, el deseo lo invadió una vez más mientras la acercaba más a él, su lengua explorando cada rincón de su boca.

Ella se separó con un jadeo y él inmediatamente deseó atraerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero ella logró salir de su abrazo y dio un par de pasos lejos de él. "Una vez se puede perdonar pero creo que es mejor que me vaya, Alteza, antes de que empeore las cosas." Le informó ella, acomodando su cabello sobre un hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Jeyne." La llamó él y ella se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. "No puedo dejarte ir así." Ella negó con la cabeza y cuando volteó a verlo, él pudo notar las lágrimas sin derramar que inundaban sus ojos, causando que él mismo quisiera llorar. "No siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos, Alteza." Dijo ella con calma, sin separar la mirada se la suya. "Usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo."

Robb no tenía respuesta para eso y ella parecía saberlo, ya que una pequeña sonrisa salió a jugar en sus labios antes de girarse a abrir la puerta. Se cerró en el momento siguiente y Robb no creía haber escuchado algo tan definitivo en toda su vida. Se hundió en una silla y dejó caer su cabeza contra sus manos, deseando mil cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo pero, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberla llevado a su cama.

* * *

Jeyne llegó a la mitad del camino de regreso a su habitación cuando sus rodillas se vencieron. Se agarró de la dura pared de piedra, cegada por las lágrimas que determinadamente había contenido cuando aún estaba en presencia de Robb. Sollozos potentes sacudieron su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que hizo a Jeyne preguntarse si alguna vez podría volver a quedarse quieta. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera en pedazos y le gritaba que volviera, que abriera la puerta de su habitación y le dijera que había reconsiderado. Lo dejaría tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta el mareo y le diría una y otra vez que quería ser suya sobre todas las cosas. Su esposa. Su reina. Pero no era su lugar y jamás lo sería. Podía haber calentado su cama por una noche pero jamás podría ser responsable de haber causado que rompiera una promesa, de destruir su honorable reputación. Los Frey lo abandonarían si rompía su pacto de matrimonio, talvez ella no supiera muchas cosas sobre la guerra pero eso sí lo sabía. Sería visto como un tramposo. No podía permitirle hacerlo, se preocupaba demasiado por él.

Pensó en su madre después y tuvo el deseo más extraño de reír a través de las lágrimas. Había sido todo lo que su madre había querido desde que Robb había llegado lesionado al castillo luego de que su ejército derrotara al Risco. Se alegraría de escuchar a las sirvientas decir que había sangre en las sábanas del Rey. Aunque su alegría se evaporaría cuando descubriera que Jeyne lo había rechazado y pensar en la reacción de su madre la hizo recobrar la compostura. Se enderezó y frotó sus manos contra sus mejillas para deshacerse de las lágrimas. No más lágrimas. Tendría que ser más fuerte que esto si planeaba resistir la necesidad de volver con él. Su madre sin duda estaría furiosa con ella y ni siquiera quería pensar en su padre. Apenas había vuelto al Risco luego de ser prisionero del Rey en el Norte… si descubría lo que había hecho… Jeyne se estremeció una vez más. No valía la pena pensar en ninguno de ellos. Ojalá Robb dispusiera que se deshicieran de las sábanas discretamente y así nadie se enterara de lo que había hecho. Él partiría pronto, de eso estaba segura. De algún modo tendría que resistir rendirse y aceptar convertirse en su esposa.

Se obligó a seguir caminando por los pasillos hasta su habitación, quitándose el vestido cuando entró. Lo que necesitaba era agua y un baño para aliviar el dolor entre sus muslos. Después de un momento tocó la campana para llamar a una sirvienta y mientras esperaba, se puso una bata. Alguien llamó a su puerta luego de unos minutos y ella les indicó que entraran, la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia ante ella antes de mirarla expectante; "¿miladi?"

"Quisiera que trajeras agua para un baño." Dijo Jeyne al instante y la chica accedió, haciendo una reverencia nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación. Jeyne se sentó y esperó, mordiendo sus uñas distraídamente e intentando no recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Era difícil no hacerlo. Muy difícil. Cerró los ojos y casi pudo verlo sobre ella en la semioscuridad. Casi podía sentir sus callosas manos contra su piel, casi podía sentirlo separando sus piernas y acomodar su duro y musculoso cuerpo entre ellas. Podía sentir la aspereza del pelo en su pecho, casi podía sentir su boca sobre su piel y el sabor de su perfección en su boca. Podía sentirlo entre sus muslos, aliviando ese malestar. Trayéndole placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Repentinamente abrió los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió, forzando una sonrisa para la tropa de sirvientas que le traían el agua tibia. Se fueron rápidamente, dejándola con un baño caliente y su corazón latiendo por Robb Stark. Dioses, deseaba poder detenerse. Cada latido le decía que regresara con él, que cambiara su decisión. Lo ignoró, poniéndose de pie y deslizando su bata por sus hombros antes de quitarse el camisón. Cuando se sumergió en el agua soltó un suspiro de alivio. La calidez del agua desvanecía el dolor de sus muslos y Jeyne se reclinó contra la tina y cerró los ojos, deseando que el agua pudiera alejar su anhelo por Robb con la misma facilidad.

* * *

Partirían en la mañana. Se había decidido con los hombres que ahora que estaba totalmente recuperado era prudente seguir adelante y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. Su corona de bronce se sentía pesada sobre su cabeza mientras atendía el consejo con sus hombres en una de las desconocidas habitaciones del Risco. Había venido a ganar terreno en las Tierras del Oeste, consciente de que se rendirían ante él ya que tenía captivo a su señor. No había esperado venir aquí y perder su corazón. La idea de dejar a Jeyne lo hacía sentir enfermo pero ella había dejado clara su posición. No se casaría con él. Por mucho que le doliera, no podía discutir con sus razones. Por un momento deseó que no fuera tan juiciosa, que tirara la precaución al viento y aceptara ser su esposa. _¿Qué es un Rey sin una Reina?_ Él tendría una reina, record Robb con amargura mientras llevaba su copa a sus labios y tomaba un largo trago de vino. Tendría una esposa Frey y eso era definitivo. A veces maldecía a su madre por ese trato. Entonces recordó a Bran y a Rickon y la vergüenza lo invadió. Su madre estaría destrozada y en lo único que él podía pensar era el hecho de que tendría que casarse con alguien a quien no quería. Al menos aún seguía con vida Eso era más de lo que tenían sus propios hermanos.

Suspiró con pesadez. La culpa ya era algo con lo que tenía que vivir, ¿qué era un poco más? ¿A quién intentaba engañar? El destino de su padre había estado fuera de su control, todo hasta ahora ha estado fuera de su control. Jeyne, sin embargo… no podía dejarla así, no cuando todo esto era su culpa. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de mejorar las cosas para ella y pronto lo encontró. "¡Olyvar!" llamó desde la puerta y Olyvar acudió rápidamente, haciendo una breve reverencia ante él. "¿Sí, Alteza?" Preguntó Olyvar y Robb puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Robb?" le preguntó levantando una ceja y su escudero sonrió ligeramente "Lo siento Robb, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?" Le preguntó Olyvar y Robb asintió lentamente. "Quisiera ver a Lady Jeyne." Le informó. "Me cuido bien y quisiera agradecerle apropiadamente." Olyvar no parecía sospechar mientras asentía, sonriendo nuevamente. "Por supuesto, la traeré enseguida." Respondió, inclinando la cabeza antes de partir.

Robb solo podía golpear ligeramente la mesa con los dedos mientras intentaba no contar los minutos que le tomaba a Olyvar regresar con Jeyne. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente aparecieron y Robb agradeció a su escudero, esperando hasta estar completamente seguro de que Olyvar se había ido para dirigir su atención a Jeyne. Ella no lo miraba, su cabeza estaba inclinada y sus manos jugaban con la seda de su vestido. Robb se puso de pie lentamente, avanzando hacia ella, y solo cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, Jeyne levantó la mirada. "¿Quería verme, Alteza?" Dijo ella con educación y el tragó con fuerza. "Has dejado tu posición muy clara," dijo en voz queda, moviendo una mano para acariciar un mechón de su cabello, enrollando el rizo sobre sus dedos, "pero no puedo dejarte deshonrada, no sería lo correcto."

"Ya hemos pasado por esto," dijo ella con impaciencia pero él la silenció y ella obedeció de inmediato, con los ojos llenos de sospecha. "Sé que no te casarás conmigo," dijo él, tragando con fuerza, "pero no puedo dejarte así. Te deshonré y haré lo correcto, hay varios hombres jóvenes a mi servicio que aún no tienen esposa… no te forzaré a quedarte con uno pero te imploro que consideres casarte con alguno de ellos." Sus ojos se abrieron ante sus palabras y él hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber lo que pensaba en ese momento. "¡¿Crees que puedes arreglar las cosas arrojando tus despojos a tus hombres?!" espetó ella furiosa, alejándose de él, la furia evidente en sus ojos. "¡No!" protestó él, "¡Dioses, no! No quise decir eso, Jeyne… es solo que no creo que deberías quedar en vergüenza por lo que hicimos, ¡mereces un futuro con un buen hombre que pueda cuidar de ti!"

"¿Y qué obtendría él a cambio por una esposa deshonrada?" Preguntó ella, "¿Dinero? ¿Tierras? ¡¿O solo el honor de saber que su esposa fue aprobada por el Rey?!" Jeyne casi espetó las últimas palabras y él saltó ligeramente, deseando poder eliminar lo que había dicho pero consciente de que era demasiado tarde. "No fue mi intención ofenderte, simplemente quiero arreglar las cosas." Robb sacudió la cabeza con desesperación y ella bufó. "¿Y crees que casarme con uno de tus hombres solucionaría las cosas?" Jeyne arqueó las cejas. "¿Crees que verte todos los días no será una tortura para mí, al saber que podrías haber sido tú mi esposo? Sabiendo que podría haber sido tuya… resintiéndolo por siempre porque nunca podrá ser tú. Eso es cruel Robb… jamás creí que fueras tan cruel…"

"¡Si tanto me quieres estoy justo aquí!" espetó Robb con furia y ahora ella fue quien saltó. "Lamento haberte ofendido miladi, simplemente me preocupa tu honor… sabes que te tomaría como mi esposa con solo una palabra de tu parte. ¡Solo di la palabra, Jeyne, y ninguno de los dos tendrá que vivir con el remordimiento!" Al final, Robb casi estaba gritando y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente cuando la miró, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecía considerar sus palabras. En un momento sus brazos estaban sobre su cuello y su boca sobre la suya, sus labios devorándose mientras él separaba sus labios para concederle acceso. El calor entre ellos era insoportable y él presionó sus caderas contra las de ella antes de poder evitarlo y ella soltó un gemido contra su boca ante sus acciones. Escuchar eso lo cegó de todo lo demás, excepto del hecho de que ella se derretía en sus brazos y él dirigía sus manos hacia sus caderas y la presionaba contra la mesa.

Sus manos lo sujetaron por los hombros mientras la cargaba y la sentaba en el borde de la mesa, sus manos levantando furiosamente su falda. Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, necesitaba estar con ella de nuevo. Necesitaba guiarlos a ambos a un estado de alegría. La quería deshaciéndose en sus manos, temblorosa y débil y dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera. Tal vez entonces diría que sí. Tenía que hacerla decir que sí. Las manos de ella viajaron por su pecho hasta llega a la pretina de su pantalón. Él gruñó contra su boca, sus manos viajando por sus muslos ahora y subiendo su falda en su camino. Fue entonces que ella rompió el beso, negando con la cabeza mientras él movía sus labios hacia su mandíbula y hacia su cuello. "No podemos," susurró ella, "no podemos hacer esto de nuevo… no podemos." A pesar de sus protestas, sus manos se deslizaban dentro de su pantalón, su suave tacto volviéndolo insoportablemente duro. "No puedo no tenerte… te necesito." Gruñó él, tomando un lóbulo entre sus dientes y causando que ella soltara un gemido.

"No podemos," dijo ella con voz débil, sus manos saliendo de su pantalón y descansando en su pecho. "Tenemos que," suspiró él contra la piel de su cuello, una de sus manos tomándola entre las piernas, su espada arqueándose hacia él. "Te necesito," continuó él, frotando sus dedos contra ella, su respiración entrecortada en su oído mientras sus manos continuaban firmes en su pecho. "Cásate conmigo," insistió y ella gimió, inclinándose hacia él por un momento antes de alejarse, tomando sus manos en las de ella y alejándolas también. Él la miró, miró su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez y su mirada llena de deseo mientras respiraba con la misma dificultad que él. "No puedo," dijo ella con firmeza, "no lo haré," añadió, y él deseó que hubiera un modo de convencerla. "Jeyne… sabes lo mucho que te deseo," Robb habló casi en un gemido mientras ella se acomodaba la falda. "Lo sé," confirmó ella, "y sé lo mucho que yo te deseo y eso me asusta Robb."

"¿No crees que yo tengo miedo?" le preguntó él. "¿Crees que no sé lo que me costaría tenerte? Me costaría todo pero no me importa mientras pueda tenerte." Ella negaba de nuevo, su suave mano acariciando su mejilla. "Si fueras libre accedería en un instante," susurró ella y él exhaló profundamente. "Pero no eres libre… cuando llegue el momento te casarás con tu chica Frey." Él abrió la boca para protestar pero ella presionó un dedo contra su boca antes de que dijera algo, al igual que había hecho esa mañana. "Pero creo que soy demasiado egoísta y demasiado tonta para dejarte ir," continuó ella y él frunció el ceño. "Puede que jamás sea tu esposa, Robb pero quiero estar a tu lado hasta que debamos separarnos."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" murmuró él, necesitando que ella lo dijera en voz alta ya que temía que su suposición estuviera equivocada y no quería ofenderla de nuevo. "Estoy diciendo que quiero ir contigo," dijo ella. "De cualquier modo, ya no seré bienvenida aquí cuando descubran lo que hice." Ella sonrió ligeramente triste, sus pulgar acariciando su mejilla. "¿Quieres ser mi amante?" le preguntó él con incredulidad, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. "No compartiré tu cama una vez que te cases," le informó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. "Pero hasta que ese día llegue…" dijo ella y él continuó observándola. "Jeyne…" susurró él, negando con la cabeza y sin saber qué responder. Esto estaba mal. Lo que ella sugería estaba mal, eso lo sabía pero ya se imaginaba estar con ella noche y día. No sería para siempre pero al menos podría tenerla un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez con el tiempo podría persuadirla de convertirse en su esposa.

"Solo di que sí, Robb." Le insistió ella en voz queda y él tragó con fuerza. Esto seguramente sería lo más egoísta y deshonroso que haría en su vida pero, al mirarla a los ojos obtuvo el coraje para decir esa palabra. "Si." Respondió él y ella sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras él inclinaba la cabeza para capturar sus labios sonrientes con los suyos una vez más.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Pues les cuento que esta es una nueva historia que pienso traducir, ya que She Runs… se suspende en el capítulo 25 hasta que la autora publique nuevo capítulo. Así que mientras eso sucede, comenzaré a traducir esta historia que ya está terminada y actualmente la autora está publicando la segunda parte, así que háganme saber lo que piensan sobre esta nueva historia.**

 **Probablemente estaré subiendo capítulos cada semana o cada quince días, como hacía con She Runs…**

 **Pues para terminar, gracias por leer y también gracias a la maravillosa DizzyDG por permitirme traducir sus historias, probablemente en el futuro me ponga a traducir más historias suyas.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide quiero recordarles que no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia ni tampoco de la historia misma, yo solo soy una simple traductora.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por leer y recuerden que los quiero mucho.**

 **Nos leemos después.**

 ** _Bren_**


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Se sentía indudablemente bien despertar desnudo entre sus brazos todos los días. Hacía dos días que habían dejado el Risco y Jeyne no podía arrepentirse de sus actos, aunque significara el odio de su familia. La habrían odiado de cualquier modo una vez descubrieran la verdad, al menos así podía estar con Robb, aunque no fuera para siempre. Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo su oído mientras los sonidos de la mañana se escuchaban a través de la delgada tienda. Se preguntó qué pensaban los hombres de su Rey, al traer a su amante consigo pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando él soltó un suspiro, apretando su agarre en su cintura. "Aún no me acostumbro a despertar así todos los días." Dijo él con voz somnolienta, expresando lo mismo que ella sentía. Jeyne giró la cabeza para besarlo en el pecho y en un momento, sus brazos la guiaron a estar sobre él, sintiendo su dureza justo contra su muslo interno. Se estremeció de deseo, sintiendo su propio deseo esparcirse entre sus piernas, las toscas manos de Robb frotaron firmemente sus piernas mientras ella se apoyaba contra su pecho.

"Eres tan hermosa," murmuró él casi maravillado, enderezándose para mirarla de frente antes de que pudiera responderle, reclamando sus labios con los suyos y amoratándolos inmediatamente. Sus besos siempre la dejaban sin aliento y llena de deseo y nunca tenía suficiente de ellos. Suficiente de él. De estar con él. Incluso el solo mirarlo le traía alegría. Robb la tomó por la cadera y la alentaba a levantarse. Jeyne no pudo evitar gemir entre besos al saber que en cuestión de segundos se uniría a él. "¡Alteza!" El grito vino de justo fuera de la tienda y Robb separó sus labios de los de ella inmediatamente, haciendo una mueca de irritación. "¿Qué sucede?" respondió con brusquedad, deteniendo a Jeyne cuando ella intentó separarse de él. "Es Lord Karstark, Alteza." Informó el hombre y Robb suspiró con pesadez. "¡Está en un ataque de ira!"

"Maldita sea," murmuró Robb y esta vez no intentó detener a Jeyne cuando ella se alejó de él y se dejó caer en la cama improvisada con un suspiro de irritación. "¡Iré en un momento!" Robb informó a su soldado, tomando su ropa con furia y con los ojos aún llenos de lujuria mientras se vestía. "¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?" Le preguntó ella, envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo con una de las pieles sobre la cama. "No." Le respondió Robb, mirándola por un momento. "Lo resolveré, probablemente esté fuera por algún tiempo… deberías romper el ayuno, nos iremos una vez que solucione este problema." Aún lucía irritado y ella le sonrió ligeramente mientras él se ponía las botas y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la tienda. "Todo estará bien, estoy segura." Le aseguró ella y Robb simplemente suspiró, caminando hacia ella e inclinándose para besarla en la frente. "Eso espero." Respondió él con un tono de derrota en su voz antes de salir de la tienda.

* * *

Robb caminó por el campamento, algunos hombres lo miraban de reojo mientras se dirigía a donde sabía que estaba Lord Karstark. Podía escuchar su potente voz desde el otro lado del campamento, hablando entre maldiciones sobre los Lannister por lo que parecía la millonésima vez. No era un secreto que quería la muerte de los chicos Lannister en venganza por la liberación del Matarreyes, pero Robb no podía permitirse perder más rehenes. Además, eran solo niños. _Niños como Bran y Rickon._ Robb alejó el recuerdo de sus hermanos a lo más recóndito de su mente y colocó en su rostro una mueca de furia al tiempo que se detenía frente a su lord vasallo. "Diría que me sorprende, milord." Comenzó con frialdad y Lord Karstark se soltó de los hombres que lo sostenían. En su rostro, la culpa y la rebeldía luchaban por ser protagonistas. "Le he dicho en incontables ocasiones que debe mantenerse alejado de los prisioneros." Lo reprendió Robb con firmeza y el hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Prisioneros?" Espetó. "Se les mantiene con más comodidades que a la mayoría de tus hombres." Robb entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a su respetado general. "Son lo único que tenemos para negociar… ¿acaso no lo ve?" Preguntó Robb tranquilamente pero los ojos de Karstark no se relajaron. "El Matarreyes asesinó a mis hijos, debería haberlo degollado pero en su lugar, permitió que su madre lo regresara a su maldita familia." Bufó Lord Karstark y la expresión de Robb se endureció. "No le _permití_ a mi madre hacer tal cosa, y le sugiero que recuerde que ha estado como prisionera desde entonces. No intente restarme autoridad milord, sus acciones podrían llevarlo a la traición." Informó Robb, en voz tan baja que nadie más podría escucharlo. "¿Me está amenazando Alteza?" Respondió Karstark en voz igualmente baja.

"Simplemente le estoy recordando su posición, y la mía. Esos chicos no irán a ningún lado, ¿me ha entendido?" Robb arqueó las cejas pero Karstark seguía igual de furioso. "¿Cree que no tengo suficiente con qué lidiar? Como si estar en guerra con los Lannister no fuera suficiente, ahora tengo que vivir con el hecho de que mis hermanos fueron asesinados y que los Hijos del Hierro están invadiendo Invernalia, haciendo los Dioses saben qué a todas esas personas inocentes…" Robb se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Parece estar lidiando muy bien con su pena, Alteza." Respondió Lord Karstark, dirigiendo la mirada hacia algo sobre el hombro de Robb y este giró la cabeza justo lo suficiente para ver a Jeyne saliendo de su tienda. "¿Al igual que usted lidio con la pérdida de sus hijos?" Dijo Robb con calma, arqueando una ceja y finalmente el hombre mayor lució avergonzado. "Era solo una chica de taberna." Respondió con calma.

"Y Jeyne Westerling es una dama de la nobleza," dijo Robb. "Al menos muestre un poco de respeto, milord, porque ella no ha hecho nada para merecer esa hostilidad de su parte." Lord Karstark asintió lentamente y por un pequeño instante, Robb creyó haberlo hecho entender. "Lo que su Alteza hace en la privacidad de su tienda es asunto suyo, los Lannister por otro lado…" Continuó Lord Karstark y Robb sintió ganas de golpearlo, tal vez así le entraba algo de sentido común en la cabeza. "No diré esto de nuevo milord; si no se mantiene alejado de los prisioneros, entonces tendré que tratarlo como uno. ¡Esos niños no asesinaron a sus hijos!" Le espetó Robb con furia.

"¿Y qué haría si se encontrase con un grupo de Hijos del Hierro? ¿Los dejaría ir porque _ellos no asesinaron a sus hermanos_?" Preguntó Karstark en tono de broma y Robb lo miró con furia. "Esos niños no están libres, son nuestros prisioneros y así se quedarán." Le informó Robb, mirándolo a los ojos. "Hasta que haga un trato con esos bastardos asesinos y los envíe de vuelta a sus cálidos castillos." Respondió Lord Karstark y Robb hizo puños sus manos, intentando mantener la calma. "Solo son unos niños." Dijo Robb con calma. "No los tocarán y no escucharé más al respecto. Si lo encuentro cerca de los prisioneros una vez más, pronto se encontrará en una celda propia. ¿Me ha entendido milord?"

"Lo entendí perfectamente _Alteza_ ," Respondió Lord Karstark y Robb suspiró pesadamente cuando su general pasó junto a él y chocó contra su hombro con fuerza y finalmente salió. Robb miró al hombre que cuidaba la tienda de los prisioneros y le indicó que se acercara. "Quiero que doblen la guardia." Le informó y el hombre inclinó la cabeza. "Y si encuentran a Lord Karstark o a alguno de sus hombres de nuevo por aquí, quiero que los encadenen y manden a buscarme de inmediato." Continuó y una vez más el hombre inclinó la cabeza. "Si, Alteza." Robb asintió en agradecimiento y el guardia regresó a su puesto. Se giró para marcharse y encontró a Jeyne de pe justo tras él, sonriendo mientras le ofrecía un plato lleno de comida. "Gracias." Le respondió agradecido mientras lo tomaba.

"¿Qué sucedió con Lord Karstark?" Le preguntó ella mientras él se sentaba sobre un árbol caído para comer su desayuno. "Lo mismo de siempre." Le informó sin darle importancia y ella lo miró con simpatía. "Esta en duelo por sus hijos," le dijo ella en voz baja y él tragó lo que masticaba. "Todos estamos en duelo Jeyne, pero él es el único determinado a asesinar a niños en sus camas." Jeyne guardó silencio y simplemente lo dejó comer por varios minutos antes de hablar de nuevo. "No creerás en serio que lo haría, ¿o sí?" le preguntó con voz queda y él volteó a mirarla. Ella era tan dulce. Inocente. No merecía estar en una guerra como ésta pero él egoístamente la había llevado allí. _Ella me suplicó venir,_ se recordó a sí mismo antes de responderle. "creo que de no haberlo detenido, ya lo habría hecho." Le respondió y ella lució aterrorizada. "Son solo niños." Exclamó incrédula.

"Lo sé." Confirmó Robb con pesadez, inclinándose para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sin embargo ella la retiró después de un momento cuando vio a Olyvar acercárseles, y una vez más, él suspiró con pesadez. Sus acciones estaban causando que Jeyne se avergonzara de sí misma y él odiaba la idea de que ella pensara de ese modo. "Una carta de Aguasdulces, Alteza." Olyvar le entregó el pergamino sellado, con el pez Tully impreso en la cera. Robb deslizó el pulgar bajo el sello y este se rompió con facilidad, desdobló la carta y leyó su contenido, su corazón volviéndose más pesado con cada palabra que leía. Como si su pobre madre no tuviera suficiente con qué lidiar. "¿Está todo bien Robb?" Le preguntó Olyvar en voz baja y él negó con la cabeza. "Mi abuelo ha fallecido." Informó luego de un momento, volviendo a doblar la carta. "Lo siento." Respondió Olyvar y Robb sintió una mano de Jeyne descansando ligeramente sobre su hombro.

"Solo era cuestión de tiempo." Robb intentó sonar tranquilo, después de todo, jamás había conocido a su abuelo. "Cuando nos reunamos con los otros nos dirigiremos a Aguasdulces a presentar nuestros respetos." Robb se puso de pie, dándole una palmada a Olyvar en la espalda antes de alejarse. "¡A empacar!" Ordenó mientras caminaba por el campamento. "¡A empacar, debemos movernos!" Escuchó la orden siendo repetida por todo el campamento mientras entraba a su tienda y tomaba un profundo y relajante respiro. Robb sintió, más que escuchó a Jeyne entrar tras él y tuvo que resistir la necesidad de voltear a verla. En algún lugar dentro de sí, sabía que se desmoronaría si lo hacía y se negaba a lucir tan débil frente a ella de nuevo, especialmente si estaban rodeados de sus hombres. "En verdad lamento tu pérdida." Dijo Jeyne suavemente, colocando una mano en la espalda baja de Robb. "Es mejor que reúnas tus cosas." Dijo él, alejándose de ella. "Partiremos pronto."

* * *

La noche ya había caído cuando Robb finalmente dio la orden de detenerse a descansar. Jeyne se estremeció ligeramente, envolviéndose mejor con su capa mientras los hombres comenzaban a encender fogatas. Cuando notó que se comenzaba a erigir la tienda de Robb, Jeyne miró alrededor buscándolo y preguntándose a dónde se habría ido. Había estado muy callado durante el viaje, aunque honestamente era de esperarse. Ya tenía suficiente dolor en su corazón y ahora su abuelo había fallecido. Ella sabía que escondía su confusión y dolor de sus hombres pero deseaba que la dejara entrar. Lo único que quería hacer era ayudarlo. Eso era todo lo que ella quería hacer, desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, acostado en una cama, apenas consciente y sangrando. Se había quedado a su lado toda la noche y había temido que no sobreviviera. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por un hombre que era su enemigo y que había apresado a su padre? No lo sabía y se negaba a preguntárselo a sí misma. No esa noche al menos. Mientras Robb estuvo en el Risco recuperándose había sido fácil pensar en él como solo un hombre más. Desde que partieron de su hogar ella había comenzado a verlo por lo que en verdad era. Un rey. Duro a veces pero siempre justo, dominante pero accesible. Sin embargo cuando estaban solos… cuando estaban solos simplemente era Robb.

Lo encontró luego de un momento, parecía estar discutiendo fervientemente con Lord Karstark, así que ella suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió hacia ellos. Realmente no tenía derecho a interferir pero Robb no necesitaba más conflicto en su vida. Cuando llegó con ellos, Lord Karstark hizo una corta reverencia a Robb y se alejó furioso. Jeyne colocó una mano en el brazo de Robb y él se giró para mirarla, su expresión indetectable antes de tomarla por la muñeca y guiarla hacia su tienda. Antes de que Jeyne pudiera decir algo, Robb chocó sus labios con los de ella y sus manos desataron los amarres de su vestido, jalándolos con furia. Ella se sujetó de sus hombros, besándolo con todo lo que tenía dentro mientras él deslizaba su vestido por sus hombros y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Él se separó del beso, respirando con dificultad mientras sus manos tomaban su camisón y lo deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta dejarla desnuda frente a él.

Jeyne se movió hacia la cama y su montaña de pieles y almohadas, hundiéndose en ellas, estirando su cuerpo para él. Robb no dejó de mirarla mientras ella lo esperaba casi sin aliento, su estómago contraído en anticipación. Robb se desató el jubón, quitándoselo antes de quitarse la túnica, exponiendo su pecho musculoso a ella. Jeyne ya no podía quedarse quieta, se puso de rodillas y se dirigió hacia el pie de la cama mientras él aventaba su túnica lejos. Robb respiró profundamente cuando sus manos tocaron su pecho, dibujando patrones con los dedos en el rojizo cabello que se extendía por él. Jeyne permitió que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia abajo, siguiendo el camino de cabello rojizo obscuro que se perdía en sus pantalones. Robb ya estaba listo para ella cuando Jeyne deslizó una mano en el interior de su pantalón y un gemido salió de los perfectos labios de Robb mientras ella lo acariciaba ligeramente. Como siempre, Robb no pudo aguantar su toque por mucho tiempo y a Jeyne no le sorprendió cuando él la tomó por los hombros y la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama.

Entonces él se colocó sobre ella, con una mirada casi de depredador mientras se acercaba por entre sus piernas que ella ansiosamente separaba para él. El calor entre ellos era como fuego y un suave gemido salió de los labios de Jeyne cuando Robb comenzó a deslizar las manos por sus muslos, colocando un pulgar entre sus piernas y causando que Jeyne arqueara la espalda y se acercara más a él. Robb sonrió ampliamente ante esa reacción, presionando sus cuerpos contra el otro y permitiendo que toda su mano tomara lugar entre sus piernas. Ella gimió con más fuerza cuando él comenzó a mover los dedos contra ese pequeño montón de nervios de modo agonizantemente lento. Jeyne movía las caderas al ritmo de Robb y podía jurar que lo escuchó reír ligeramente mientras la besaba y la mordía en el cuello e insertaba un dedo dentro de ella. Jeyne gimió cuando Robb lentamente comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, sus labios formando su nombre de algún modo, rogándole que terminara con su tormento. Lo deseaba demasiado, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, ser uno con él como debía ser. Cuando se unía a él podía permitirse pensar que de algún modo se quedaría con él para siempre. Cuando estaban juntos podía olvidar que algún día se separarían definitivamente.

Agradecidamente Robb pronto terminó su martirio, sacando los dedos de ella y moviéndose a desatar su pantalón. Cuando estuvo libre, ella envolvió las piernas sobre su cintura y en un instante, él entró en ella soltando un ligero gruñido mientras ella gemía con fuerza. No había duda de que todos en el campamento podían escucharla pero Robb la hacía olvidarlo cada vez que entraba en ella, dándole cada centímetro de él cada vez que movía las caderas. Jeyne levantó la cadera para entrar en el mismo ritmo que él, deleitándose con el sonido que hacía su piel al unirse, perdiéndose en el sonido de su propio placer mientras él gemía al unísono con ella. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, encendiendo su piel en llamas y Jeyne podía sentir su piel calentarse, podía sentir las gotas de sudor sobre su frente y entre sus pechos. Podía ver la humedad adhiriéndose al pecho de Robb, una mueca de placer evidente en su rostro mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Era todo lo que pudo hacer para aguantarle el ritmo, recorrer y tocar todo su cuerpo, tocando cada centímetro de su pecho antes de dirigirse a su espalda. Cuando Jeyne recorrió con los dedos la columna de Robb, él se arqueó hacia ella, soltando un ruidoso gruñido de placer mientras se adentraba en ella una vez más. Ella levantó un poco más las piernas, colocando sus pies contra la espalda baja de él, arqueándose de placer debido a que su movimiento le permitía a Robb llegar a un lugar mágico. Ahora cada vez que él entraba en ella la hacía ver las estrellas y apenas podía respirar, sentía su estómago tensarse pero sabía que Robb pronto solucionaría eso. Ansiaba la liberación pero al mismo tiempo no quería que terminara. La mano de Robb viajó por el valle de sus senos, su palma deslizándose con facilidad contra su piel empapada en sudor. Jugaba con sus senos, los estrujaba firmemente con sus manos, masajeando la suave piel y haciéndola enloquecer aún más. Jeyne clavó las uñas en sus bíceps al sentirse llegar al clímax. Él podía sentirlo también, ella lo supo cuando él presionó la cabeza contra su cuello para sofocar sus propios sonidos de placer.

Un movimiento más de su cadera la envió al cielo, cada poro de su piel hormigueaba allegar el orgasmo. Su cuerpo se desplomó con pesadez sobre las almohadas mientras Robb terminaba dentro de ella, su pesado cuerpo colapsando sobre ella en el momento siguiente y quitándole el poco aliento que tenía. Aunque no le importaba mucho, le gustaba sentir su peso sobre ella, le gustaba estar atrapada bajo su cuerpo, sabiendo que estaba completamente a su merced. Jeyne temblaba mientras bajaba de las alturas del éxtasis y no tuvo la fuerza para protestar cuando Robb se alejó de ella, separándolos de nuevo. Robb se desplomó a su ladi con un suspiro de satisfacción y Jeyne no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en sus labios mientras se giraba para acomodarse junto a él. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon de inmediato cuando ella colocó una pierna sobre las de él y colocaba un beso sobre su pecho. Robb la miró y la besó en la frente como respuesta y ella suspiró contenta, sintiéndose perfectamente a gusto entre sus brazos mientras él acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos de los otros?" Le preguntó ella cuando se sintió con fuerzas para hablar de nuevo. "Un par de días cuando mucho." Le respondió él y ella asintió contra su pecho. "Estaba pensando en Lord Karstark." Le informó ella luego de un largo momento de silencio. "¿Qué hay con él?" Preguntó Robb con frialdad y ella dudó un segundo, preguntándose si debería decir algo o no. Sería más sencillo no decir nada y no correr el riesgo de hacerlo enojar, pero tampoco podían continuar así. "Solo me preguntaba si habría un modo de aplacarlo…" dijo Jeyne tentativamente, sintiendo que Robb volteaba a mirarla. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Le preguntó, dejando de acariciarla y ella tragó con fuerza antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. "No me corresponde, no soy parte de tu consejo pero… él tiene una hija ¿no es así?" Murmuró Jeyne con precaución, observando su reacción y agradeciendo no ver señal alguna de enojo en su rostro. "Sí." Respondió él. "Alys, la trajo consigo… para ayudar con la comida y la limpieza del campamento, eso dijo." Espetó Robb. "Sé muy bien que la trajo para que intentar conquistarme."

"¿Y no funcionó?" Jeyne arqueó las cejas y él sonrió, dándole una nalgada juguetona. "No, no funcionó." Le informó Robb. "¿Por qué preguntas sobre su hija?" Su expresión se tornó seria de Nuevo y Jeyne respiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Tú mismo dijiste que tienes muchos soldados sin esposa, ¿no podrías encontrarle un marido agradable?" Jeyne arqueó una ceja. "Tal vez eso ayude a calmar la tensión entre ustedes. No es bueno tener peleas internas cuando se tienen enemigos por todos lados." Robb la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro y ella se preguntó si tal vez debería disculparse por hablar de más. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo él sonrió y todas las dudas se evaporaron. "Belleza e inteligencia." Le sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerte?" Jeyne no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Se besaron durante un largo tiempo, lentamente y con dulzura y cuando ella se separó, solo lo hizo un par de centímetros para verlo directamente a los ojos. "Desearía que te casaras conmigo Jeyne." Susurró él y Jeyne sintió ganas de llorar. "No lo arruines Robb." Murmuró ella. "Así son las cosas… por favor no lo arruines."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Lo siento por la tardanza pero aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste.**

 **Como ya les había dicho en el capítulo anterior, debido a lo largo de los capítulos, lo más seguro es que suba capítulo nuevo de esta historia una vez al mes o muy extrañamente dos veces al mes, espero lo puedan entender. Esto lo hago para asegurarme de haber hecho la mejor traducción posible y que todos estemos felices; yo con lo que escribo y ustedes con lo que leen.**

 **En respuesta al lector que comentó en el capítulo anterior, me da gusto que ya seas fan de la historia y que ahora sigas la traducción, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo.**

 **Pues por ahora esto es todo de mi parte, espero que nos leamos pronto. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia. No olviden que los quiero mucho.**

 ** _Bren_**


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Robb simultáneamente ansiaba ver a su madre y temía mirarla a los ojos. Había sido suficiente cuando su padre había muerto, pero esto… sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclarar su mente mientras se adentraban en el campamento, los estandartes Stark ondeando en la briza ligera. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su propio lobo, quien avanzaba tras ellos con la cola entre las patas y luciendo miserable. Robb sintió una pequeña puñalada de culpa, consciente de que había cambiado con Viento Gris pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre había visto a los lobos como muestra de fuerza y protección. Saber lo que les había sucedido a Bran y Rickon… Un escalofrío lo recorrió, ¿qué habían hecho sus lobos para salvarlos? Siempre se había sentido invencible yendo hacia la batalla con Viento Gris a su lado, solía sentir que nada podría tocarlo mientras su lobo estuviera cerca. Ahora no estaba tan seguro, el recuerdo de sus heridas en el Risco vino a su mente. Miró hacía Jeyne, quien cabalgaba a su lado y sonrió ligeramente. Al menos algo bueno salió de ello, aunque durara poco.

Robb detuvo su caballo cuando llegó al centro del campamento y desmontó inmediatamente. Olyvar estuvo a su lado en un instante, tomando las riendas de su caballo y Robb le agradeció con calidez antes de dirigirse hacia Jeyne y ayudarla a desmontar. No pudo evitar dejar sus manos en su cintura por un momento, deseando atraerla hacia su pecho y envolverla entre sus brazos. En el momento siguiente le quitó las manos de encima al ver a su madre en la entrada de una de las tiendas con un guardia escoltándola a cada lado. "Ve y distráete un momento." Le murmuró a Jeyne. "Debo ir a hablar con mi madre." La tomó momentáneamente de un hombro y le dio un ligero apretón antes de alejarse de ella y acercarse a su madre. No hubo palabras de su parte, lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearle los hombros con un brazo y guiarla de vuelta hacia su tienda. Sus ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de él, brillaban cuando lo miró a los ojos y Robb tragó con fuerza antes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Cuánto tiempo lloró no lo sabía, pero cada sollozo que atravesaba el cuerpo de su madre, él lo sentía como un puñal en las entrañas. Esto era su culpa. Todo era su culpa. "Lo siento madre." De algún modo consiguió hablar sin romper en llanto y ella se alejó de él al escuchar sus palabras, sus ojos buscando los de él una vez más. "Esto no fue culpa tuya." Susurró ella y él tragó con fuerza, forzándose a mantener la compostura. "Yo confié en él, lo envié a Pyke…" Robb negó con la cabeza y sintió la mano de su madre acariciando su mejilla. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, necesitabas esas naves Robb." Catelyn intentó sonreír para él, pero parecía haberle costado mucho trabajo. "Tú me lo advertiste…" Comenzó él, pero ella negaba con la cabeza y eso lo interrumpió. "No podemos cambiar las cosas." Dijo su madre con tristeza. "Ahora están con los Dioses… con tu padre."

"No debería ser así." Susurró Robb, Apretando los labios para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. "Lo sé." Respondió Catelyn, dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla antes de alejarse. "Estaba muy preocupada por ti." Le informó ella mientras servía dos copas de vino. "Temía que te perdería… ¿estás bien recuperado?" Le preguntó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él, entregándole una de las copas. "Perfectamente recuperado." Robb logró sonreírle antes de tomar un largo trago de vino. "¿Quién es esa mujer que volvió contigo?" Preguntó su madre y él se congeló en su lugar, sabiendo que su madre no aprobaría lo que hacía con Jeyne. "Jeyne Westerling." Respondió luego de un momento, incapaz de ver a su madre a los ojos. "¿Y qué es ella de ti?" Inquirió ella con voz tranquila, pero Robb podía sentir la furia disimulada que sin duda saldría eventualmente.

"Ella me cuidó y me atendió." Respondió Robb luego de un momento. "Fue… amable, me _consoló_ cuando recibí las noticias de Bran y Rickon." Su madre escuchaba en silencio sus palabras y de algún modo, Robb logró levantar la mirada hacia ella. "Tienes un trato con los Frey." Le recordó ella con tranquilidad y él asintió, bebiendo otro trago de vino. "Y sigue intacto." Le informó y ella lució aliviada más no tranquila. "¿Has tomado una amante incluso antes de casarte?" Cat arqueó una ceja. "Debo decir Robb… no puedo fingir que no estoy sorprendida y…" Dudó ligeramente y él arqueó sus propias cejas. "¿Y?" La animó a continuar, sabiendo que no le gustaría lo que diría a continuación. "Decepcionada." Terminó su madre y él se sintió como de cinco años de nuevo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. "Terminará, en cuanto me case terminará." Le informó en voz baja.

"¿Y entonces qué pasará con Jeyne Westerling?" Le preguntó y él por fin la miró a los ojos. "Esto no fue todo idea mía, madre." Dijo Robb cuidadosamente. "Le ofrecí encontrarle un esposo entre mis hombres, pero se negó… me rogó venir conmigo y por vergonzoso que sea, no pude rechazarla. Voy a casarme con una extraña y viviré el resto de mis días con ella, ¿no puedo al menos tener algo de felicidad antes de unirme por siempre en un matrimonio que no deseo?" Su madre lo miró con simpatía un largo tiempo y él deseó que se detuviera. "¿Crees que yo quería casarme con tu padre?" Le preguntó con suavidad. "¿Crees que él quería casarse conmigo? Fue un matrimonio arreglado, igual que el tuyo, pero construimos algo fuerte y real. Lo extraño todos los días y el corazón me duele al recordarlo… amé a tu padre Robb, pero no siempre fue así, fue algo que tuvimos que construir."

"No necesito intentar con Jeyne." Confesó el Rey en el Norte y su madre suspiró con pesadez, acercándose a tomar una mano de su hijo entre las suyas. "Prométeme que no harás algo estúpido." Le imploró. "Necesitas a los Frey, Robb. Necesitas a los hombres que te han dado y es probable que algún día tengas que pedir más. Hiciste una promesa." Concluyó, mirándolo a los ojos. "Sé que lo hice." Respondió Robb luego de un momento. "Pero la habría roto por ella madre… aún lo haría si ella me aceptara." Su madre lucía sorprendida ante su respuesta. "Prométeme," repitió ella, "que después de todo lo que ha sufrido nuestra familia, no la harás sufrir más. Prométemelo, mírame a los ojos y prométeme Robb, que no romperás tu pacto con los Frey."

"Desearía poder hacerlo." Dijo él con voz queda mirándola con pena. "Piensa en lo que te estás haciendo… lo que le estás haciendo a esa chica." Le respondió ella en voz baja. "¿En verdad crees que aferrarte ahora es lo mejor? Solo hará las cosas más difíciles cuando tengas que dejarla ir… piénsalo bien Robb. Piensa en tu corazón, y piensa en el de ella." En el fondo él sabía que su madre tenía la razón, pero no podía soportar la idea de separarse de Jeyne. Aún no. Nunca, si se salía con la suya. Robb estrujó la mano de su madre con fuerza por un momento, su mirada encontrando la de ella que era insistente y casi esperanzadora. "Sé que tienes la razón," le informó con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de su madre, "pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarla ir."

"Tendrás que hacerlo eventualmente." Le informó ella y él asintió, una sonrisa débil jugueteó en sus labios por un momento antes de que soltara la mano de su madre y se dirigiera a la entrada de la tienda. "Sé que así es." Dijo Robb mientras sostenía la abertura en la tela que hacía las veces de puerta. "Pero hasta que ese día llegue, no estaré sin ella, no puedo estar sin ella." Ella no respondió y él abandonó la tienda, soltando la tela y caminando hacia su propia tienda, la cual podía ver erguida frente a él. Les agradeció a los hombres que la habían armado y ellos le sonrieron y le hicieron una reverencia en respuesta. Dioses, esperaba que Jeyne estuviera dentro. Así era, sostenía una humeante taza en sus manos y él le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció de su rostro cuando vio la expresión de Jeyne.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó él, su mirada viajando entre ella y la taza entre sus manos. "Té de la luna." Le respondió ella y Robb quiso tirar inmediatamente la envenenada taza de sus manos. Pero no pudo moverse, solo pudo observar sorprendido como ella lo tomaba todo, haciendo una mueca cuando bajó la taza, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. "¿Por qué?" finalmente logró susurrar mientras ella colocaba la taza sobre la mesa. "¿Tú por qué crees?" le preguntó ella incrédula. "¿No crees que será lo suficientemente duro separarme de ti sin llevar un bastardo en mi vientre? ¿Crees que será fácil para mí? Llevar a tu hijo en el vientre, dar a luz a tu hijo y criarlo… ¿cómo puedo esperar escapar de ti si tengo un recordatorio constante que me llama mamá?"

"Lo siento." Susurró él, las únicas palabras que podía decir y ella le dio la espalda, sus manos aferrando el borde de la mesa, sus nudillos completamente blancos. "Jeyne, lo siento." Dijo Robb una vez más, avanzando hacia ella y envolviendo sus brazos sobre su cintura. Se sentía tensa y él deseaba que se relajara, deseaba poder encontrar las palabras correctas para que se relajara. "No puedo hacerlo." Susurró ella. "Por mucho que quiera… no puedo tener un hijo tuyo Robb, no sería correcto." Robb enterró su rostro en su cabello, inhalando el dulce aroma de sus suaves rizos mientras la atraía hacia él, sus labios besándole la coronilla mientras ella se giraba para permitirle abrazarla correctamente. "Desearía que te casaras conmigo." Susurró contra su cabello. "Desearía que pudiéramos ser marido y mujer… daría todo porque así fuera, lo daría todo."

"No hagas esto." Susurró ella, negando con la cabeza. "No ahora cuando estoy tan débil… no podemos sucumbir a esto Robb, sabes que no es correcto. Sabes que tienes que casarte con tu chica Frey… lo sabes en el fondo, ¿cierto?" Él asintió. Sí lo sabía. En el fondo lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero eso no le impedía amar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. No impedía que los imaginara haciendo sus votos ante los Dioses. No le impedía imaginarla con una corona sobre la cabeza, sentada a su lado como su reina y cargando a su hijo en el vientre. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto, pero Jeyne tenía razón. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no disminuía el dolor. La culpa lo acechaba ahora con más fuerza y casi lo hacía desear nunca haberla llevado con él. Su madre tenía razón, esto solo serviría para empeorar las cosas al final. Verla con ese té de la luna… Robb negó con la cabeza, abrazándola con más fuerza contra él. La estaba haciendo sufrir, pero aun así no podía convencerse de dejarla ir.

* * *

Jeyne se levantó antes que Robb la mañana siguiente, deambulando por el campamento y evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los hombres. Normalmente se quedaría en la cama, acurrucada contra el costado de Robb cuando se despertaba por la mañana, pero mirarlo dormir esta mañana le había causado un dolor en el corazón más intenso de lo usual. Desearía poder detenerlo. Desearía poder dejar de pensar en el fin y solo concentrarse en lo que tenían ahora, mientras aún podían tenerlo. Aun así, Robb seguía insistiéndole con la noción del matrimonio, y cada vez que él prácticamente le rogaba que fuera su esposa, ella sucumbía un poco más. Sin embargo, no podía dejarle ver que cada vez su decisión flaqueaba un poco más, él insistiría ante su debilidad y al final, ella acabaría siendo su esposa. Eso no podía suceder. Su preocupación por él no le permitía serla causa de que perdiera la guerra. Sin los Frey, él estaría en problemas, todos lo sabían, incluso él lo sabía, aunque era muy obstinado para admitirlo.

"¿Lady Jeyne?" Ella se giró hacia la tentativa voz femenina y tragó con fuerza cuando vio a la madre de Robb de pie en la entada de su tienda. "Miladi." Jeyne hizo una leve reverencia ante ella, con la esperanza de que la dejaría seguir con su camino. "¿Te importaría tomar el té conmigo?" Le preguntó Lady Stark. "También tengo comida, si aún no has desayunado." La mujer le sonreía y Jeyne intentó no sentirse alerta mientras, con timidez, regresaba el gesto. "Gracias miladi, eso sería muy amable de su parte." Respondió Jeyne y Lady Stark dio un paso atrás para permitirle a Jeyne entrar a su tienda. Ella a su vez se hizo pequeña una vez adentro, sin saber qué hacer. Lady Stark le indicó que tomara asiento frente a la mesa y Jeyne obedeció, retorciendo nerviosa sus manos mientras la madre de Robb servía dos tazas de té humeante. "Es té de ortiga." Le informó Lady Stark. "Espero que sea de tu agrado, hay un poco de miel si quieres endulzarlo."

"Gracias." Respondió Jeyne, la única palabra que su boca seca le permitió mencionar. Tomó un trago de té, encontrándolo muy agradable, antes de arriesgar una mirada hacia Lady Stark. La mujer era hermosa, definitivamente Robb había heredado su apariencia, pero Jeyne podía ver que la guerra la había afectado. Sus ojos, aunque brillantes, estaban tristes y Jeyne supuso que las finas líneas alrededor de ellos habían aparecido en los últimos meses. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus azules orbitas y Jeyne se preguntó vagamente cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido bien. "Sé por qué estás aquí." Dijo Lady Stark luego de observarla por un largo tiempo. "Sé lo que eres para mi hijo." Jeyne no sabía qué responder ante eso, su estómago gruñía de nervios mientras ella tomaba otro trago de té. "Imagino que no lo aprueba, miladi." Dijo ella luego de un momento. "¨Pero le prometo que… su Alteza no sacrificará ninguna promesa por mí."

"Por mucho que así lo quiera." La mirada de Lady Stark era intensa y Jeyne quería poder ocultarse de ella. "Tendría que dar mi consentimiento." Respondió ella, logrando de algún modo sostener la mirada de la madre de Robb. "¿Y lo darás?" Lady Stark arqueó una fina ceja. "No, no lo hare." Respondió Jeyne, su voz saliendo más determinada que nunca. "¿Y sin embargo accediste a ser su amante?" Su ceja aún estaba arqueada y Jeyne tragó con fuerza. "No seré su amante, aún no ha contraído matrimonio y cuando lo haga, yo no compartiré su cama." Le informó a Lady Stark y la mujer asintió ligeramente. "Fue algo tonto venir con él." Respondió ella con suavidad, pero sus palabras no sonaron tan duras como Jeyne había esperado. "Lo sé." Confesó Jeyne, mirando hacia el suelo. "Sé que estuvo mal… pero no se _siente_ mal. Simplemente quiero aferrarme a él hasta que ya no sea posible hacerlo, ya estoy arruinada, así que ¿qué importa?" Jeyne encogió los hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

"Importa porque no estás solo involucrada físicamente." Dijo Lady Stark, su tono inundado de tristeza, causando que Jeyne quisiera desmoronarse y llorar. "He llegado muy lejos para regresar ahora." Le informó Jeyne. "Mi familia no me aceptará de vuelta en el Risco, incluso aunque las fuerzas de Robb lo controlen." Lady Stark tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un ligero apretón. "¿Y qué será de ti cuando él tenga que cumplir su promesa?" Le preguntó con suavidad y Jeyne solo pudo negar con la cabeza, encogiendo los hombros una vez más. "No lo sé… simplemente no lo sé." Confesó Jeyne, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. "Mi hijo es un buen hombre." Dijo ella. "Esto fue una tontería de su parte, pero no se puede cambiar su opinión, y puedo ver que sucede lo mismo contigo. Sin embargo, debo insistirte Jeyne; debo insistirte en que aceptes su oferta cuando llegue el tiempo de que esto termine. Acepta su oferta y desposa a uno de sus hombres, serán buenos contigo, eso te lo aseguro."

"Ninguno me querría, no en verdad." Jeyne negó con la cabeza y Lady Stark sonrió ligeramente. "Te diré lo que le dije a Robb… con tiempo pueden construir algo. Al principio no parecerá mucho y podrá tomar muchos años, pero _puedes_ ser feliz, te lo dice alguien que lo sabe." Una vez más, Lady Stark dio un apretón afectuoso a la mano que sostenía y Jeyne agradeció la presión. "Gracias por ser tan amable miladi, sé que no he hecho nada para merecerlo. Y le prometo ahora, por mi vida… que me aseguraré de que Robb cumpla su promesa con los Frey."

* * *

"Dijiste que querías hacer las paces tío, ¿podrías al menos considerarlo?" Robb le preguntó a Edmure, quien se reclinaba en su silla con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. "¿Puedo al menos conocer a la chica antes de entregarle mi vida?" Preguntó su tío con calma y Robb sonrió ligeramente. "Por supuesto, está con las otras chicas preparando la comida." Le informó Robb y Edmure arqueó las cejas. "¿Estás seguro de que es de la nobleza, o estás bromeando conmigo?" Preguntó Edmure una vez más y Robb sonrió de verdad esta vez. "Es una chica encantadora, solo habla con ella tío, puedes tomar tu decisión después, pero te pido que aceptes, necesito que los Karstark vuelvan a estar de mi lado… el pensar hasta dónde podría llegar Lord Karstark me aterra." Dijo Robb. Edmure suspiró con pesadez y finalmente dejó de balancear su silla, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda. "Hablaré con la chica." Dijo finalmente mientras comenzaba a salir. "Y después tomaré mi decisión."

"Gracias." Dijo Robb con sinceridad y su tío asintió antes de abandonar la tienda. Robb regresó a la mesa y tomó su copa, rellenándola de vino antes de dejar la tienda. Su mirada encontró a Edmure cerca del fuego, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hablaba con Alys Karstark. A Robb le complacía notar que a ella le agradaba hablar con él, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras le sonreía con timidez. Su tío siempre caía esclavo de una cara bonita, Robb había aprendido eso de su madre, y le complació notar que tenía razón. Su atención fue atraída hacia Jeyne, quien salía de la tienda de su madre y él miró con sospecha la situación. Se dirigía ahora hacia su propia tienda, con la cabeza inclinada y caminando con paso firme. Dioses, esperaba que su madre no le hubiera dicho algo que la molestara. Tendría que resistir el impulso de ir a verla, quería terminar el trato entre Edmure y los Karstark primero. Con suerte ambas partes estarían de acuerdo.

Con suerte.

Robb puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que últimamente lo único que hacía era esperar que ninguna de sus esperanzas se frustrara. Edmure parecía haber terminado su conversación con Alys, tomándola de la mano y colocando un largo beso en ella. Robb arqueó las cejas y sonrió ligeramente divertido ante las acciones de su tío, mientras él se dirigía de vuelta hacia su sobrino. "No me mires así." Gruñó Edmure mientras pasaba junto a Robb y hacia su tienda. "Lo haré." Añadió mientras Robb lo seguía. "Es mejor que traigas a su padre antes de que cambie de opinión." La sonrisa de Robb creció ante las palabras de su tío, y lo abrazó con emoción. "Sabía que entrarías en razón." Le dijo a su tío. "Haré que llamen a su padre inmediatamente." Habiendo dicho eso, se giró y salió de la tienda una vez más, llamando a Olyvar cuando lo vio atendiendo a los caballos. "Deseo hablar con Lord Karstark." Dijo Robb tan pronto su escudero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. Olyvar hizo una pequeña reverencia de inmediato. "Volveré con él en un momento, su Alteza."

Robb regresó junto a Edmure, y lo encontró pensando profundamente tras una copa de vino. "Gracias por hacer esto." Dijo Robb sinceramente cuando despegó la copa de sus labios. "Necesitaba hacer las paces." Respondió su tío en tono cortante. "Además, tenía necesidad de una esposa y ella es muy bonita." Robb asintió ligeramente antes de tomar un trago de vino y sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa del consejo. Apenas se había sentado cuando entró Lord Karstark. "Quería verme, Alteza." Comenzó, mirando con sospecha entre Robb y Edmure. "Por favor tome asiento, milord." Lo invitó Robb, señalando la silla que estaba frente a Edmure. "Olyvar, sírvele un poco de vino a Lord Karstark." Continuó Robb, y su escudero se movió de inmediato a servir otra copa de vino. Cuando la colocó frente a él, Lord Karstark tomo un largo trago y Robb esperó a que bajara su copa antes de hablar.

"Sé que no ha estado complacido en tiempos recientes, milord, y créame que comprendo sus frustraciones. Yo mismo juré destruir a todos los Lannister cuando mi padre fue asesinado." Comenzó Robb, y Lord Karstark inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. "Sin embargo, debe comprender que no estoy en posición de ejecutar a mis únicos rehenes, nuestra ventaja sobre Tywin Lannister es diminuta, en el mejor de los casos, no puedo diezmarla." Continuó el Rey en el Norte, y una vez más Lord Karstark inclinó la cabeza. "Eso lo entiendo, Alteza; sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido para nada apropiado con usted." Dijo Lord Karstark, y Robb tuvo que resistir arquear las cejas ante sus palabras. "Gracias milord." Robb levantó su copa en su dirección antes de tomar otro trago. "Tengo una propuesta que hacerle." Continuó Robb. "Como bien sabe, hemos sido familia por un largo tiempo y me gustaría fortalecer esos lazos."

"¿En qué forma Alteza?" Preguntó Lord Karstark con voz monótona, pero Robb prácticamente podía ver su mente intentando entender. "Mi tío Edmure, Señor de Aguasdulces y Soberano de las Tierras de los Ríos." Robb señaló a Edmure y Lord Karstark asintió lentamente. "Tiene necesidad de una esposa, y me gustaría proponer a su hija Alys como la opción perfecta para él." Terminó Robb sin despegar la mirada de Lord Karstark, observando su reacción cuidadosamente. "Sería un gran honor Alteza." Dijo luego de una larga pausa. "No puedo decirle lo agradecido que estoy de que considerara a Alys… y también usted milord." Añadió, inclinando la cabeza ante Edmure, quien logró sonreírle. "Ella viene de una gran familia." Indicó Robb. "El honor es mutuo. ¿Puedo asumir que accede a la alianza?"

"De todo corazón Alteza." Lord Karstark sonrió por primera vez en mucho tempo, y Robb se permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "¿Tío?" Miró hacia Edmure, quien lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. "Por supuesto Alteza." Respondió Edmure, antes de beber otro trago de vino. "Bien." Sonrió Robb, juntando las manos y pensando en cómo agradecerle a Jeyne por la idea. "Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, propongo que la boda se lleve a cabo una vez que mi abuelo esté con los Dioses. Creo que estarán de acuerdo que no hemos tenido muchos motivos para celebrar en estos últimos meses… parece lo correcto que cambiemos eso."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **¡Por fin he vuelto! Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que, con las fiestas y la planeación de la boda de mis abuelos, apenas he tenido tiempo para comer y dormir. Pero espero ya poder volver a subir capítulos regularmente, como debe ser.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y seguido esta historia, en verdad significa mucho para mí.**

 **Pues de mi parte es todo por ahora, no olviden que los quiero mucho y que siempre los llevo en mi corazón. Nos leemos luego.**

 ** _Bren._**


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

Todo el negro había sido guardado. Los rostros de dolor se habían ido. Los ánimos estaban más altos. Para la mayoría, al menos, para Catelyn su humor era igual de negro que el vestido que llevaba. Siempre negro, desde Ned siempre había sido negro. Alguna vez pensó que volvería a usar colores, pero entonces los Dioses se llevaron a sus niños y ya no pudo volver a pensarlo. Siempre de luto. Por siempre y para siempre. El corazón le dolía por el esfuerzo de todo y se sentía culpable por desear que el dolor desapareciera. Solo por un momento. Un momento era todo lo que necesitaba. Un momento de alivio. Pero no llegaría, eso lo sabía. Ahora tenía que usar todo su esfuerzo en ayudar a Robb, ese era el único modo en que podía esperar volver a ver a sus niñas. Si las perdía a ellas también… se estremeció ante la idea. No soportaba pensar en ello. De por sí ya se sentía alerta cada vez que a su hijo le entregaban una carta, esperando que se dirigiera a ella y le informara más malas noticias.

Robb batallaba con sus propios problemas, e incluso aunque sabía que la situación con Jeyne era un desastre de su propia creación, Cat no podía evitar sentir lástima por él. Ya tenía mucho con qué lidiar, con el peso de una corona sobre su cabeza. Ya no era más su niño pequeño, ahora era un hombre, además de ser un rey. A veces deseaba que siguiera siendo su pequeño, especialmente cuando lo veía a la cabeza de la mesa del concejo, con el rostro serio al igual que su padre, y la corona de bronce descansando casualmente sobre sus oscuros rizos del color del cobre. Le aterraba lo crecido que estaba. Le aterraba pensar que podría perder la guerra. Aún estaba aferrado a tomar Roca Casterly y lo planeaba constantemente con sus lores. Catelyn deseaba poder aguantar sentarse con ellos en el consejo como solía hacer, pero escuchar los planes de más y más peleas la hacía sentir enferma. Quería ir a casa, reclamar Invernalia y mantener a lo que quedaba de su familia a salvo de todos los males del mundo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando miró el río. ¿Qué familia le quedaba? Sus niños estaban Muertos y sus niñas estaban perdidas. ¿Cómo podía dejarlas a la suerte? ¿Cómo podría llevar solo a Robb a casa y abandonar al resto? No podía. No lo haría. Sin importar lo mucho que doliera seguiría luchando por ellos. Lucharía hasta el último aliento de su cuerpo para volver a unir los regados restos de su familia. Escuchó pasos acercarse tras ella, pero no tenía deseos de voltear y ver de quien se trataba. Con suerte pasaría de largo junto a ella, pero de algún modo lo dudaba. Tenía razón. No fue así, se colocó a su lado y cuando ella giró la cabeza para ver, se encontró con el rostro de su hermano. Su hermano pequeño. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero lo reconoció de inmediato cuando lo vio de nuevo. El pequeño Edmure. Cat sonrió ligeramente. El pequeño Edmure ya no era pequeño, y al atardecer sería un esposo. Esperaba que intentara ser un buen marido. Su hermano les tenía cariño a las mujeres; eso lo sabía. Dioses, ojalá no le rompa el corazón a la pequeña Alys Karstark.

"Aquí afuera completamente sola." Comentó él luego de una larga pausa. "Esperaba tener un momento a solas antes de la boda." Hizo una pequeña mueca al final de la oración, y Cat sonrió de nuevo. "Es una chica dulce Edmure, podrían ser felices juntos si se esfuerzan un poco." Le aconsejó y él suspiró con pesadez. "Lo sé, Cat." Respondió él. "Lo sé." Edmure miraba hacia el río cuando ella giró la cabeza para observar a su hermano, y frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar a su padre flotando sobre el río en su barca funeraria. Eso había sido tres días atrás, aunque se sentían como solo tres minutos. "Siento que todo ha llegado demasiado pronto." Confesó Edmure y Cat tomó una mano de su hermano entre las suyas, sintiéndolo dar un firme apretón. "Padre estaría complacido de que finalmente estés sentando cabeza." Le informó ella. "Además… vivía con mucho dolor, Edmure… no había manera de que viviera, no un hombre como él."

"Lo sé." Reconoció Edmure distraído, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su hermana. "Deberías volver adentro y prepararte para tu boda. No querrás mantener esperando a tu novia." Cat le sonrió y él la miró a los ojos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "¿Cómo lo haces Cat?" Susurró él. "Después de todo lo que te ha pasado y a tu familia, sigues de pie y luchando… ¿cómo lo haces?"

"No lo sé." Respondió ella con honestidad. "El pensar que mis niñas me necesitan… que Robb me necesita. Ned no querría que me diera por vencida, no puedo dejar a nuestros hijos sin ambos padres. No puedo darme por vencida en esta vida mientras aún me necesitan. De algún modo debo creer que hay una luz al final de todo esto, que algún día podremos volver a ella."

"Ahora me siento mal por haber dudado de esta boda." Sonrió Edmure ligeramente después de un momento, y de algún modo ella logró reír un poco. "Todos tenemos dudas Edmure, ¿acaso no recuerdas mi propia boda… y la boda de Lysa? Nos llevaron juntas al Septo y nos desposaron con hombres que apenas conocíamos. Yo aún seguía llorando hasta dormir por la muerte de Brandon y de la nada tuve que casarme con su hermano." Cat negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro cuando miró a su hermano. "Un día mirarás atrás y te preguntarás por qué dudabas en absoluto." Le informó Cat, acariciando afectuosamente el rostro de su hermano pequeño. "¿Albergas la misma esperanza para Robb?" Preguntó él, arqueando una ceja y ella suspiró con pesadez. "Debo albergar la misma esperanza para Robb." Le respondió. "Porque los Dioses saben que él no alberga esperanza propia."

* * *

Robb observe con envidia a Edmure y Alys chocar sus copas de vino, compartiendo una sonrisa antes de beber cada uno de su copa. Que simple había sido la ceremonia. Solo se hablaron un par de palabras y eso los unió de por vida. Como deseaba eso para sí mismo. Con Jeyne. Su mirada la buscó entre la gente, la encontró sentada en una de las largas mesas, conversando con una de las damas de Aguasdulces que él no conocía. Se veía feliz. Relajada. Volvió a mirar a Edmure y Alys, quienes estaban sumidos en una conversación entre ellos e intentó tragar su amargura. Debería estar feliz por su tío. Y lo estaba, debajo de sus celos y envidia, se sentía feliz por él, pero deseaba que fueran Jeyne y él sentados en la mesa de honor. Como deseaba que ella dijera que sí. Había dejado de pedírselo, su convicción solo parecía aumentar cada vez que él lo sugería. Ella no lo desposaría, ahora ya lo había asimilado. Eso significaba que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir su promesa a Walder Frey y casarse con una de sus hijas. Vagamente se preguntó si debería preguntarle a Olyvar sobre sus hermanas, pero alejó ese pensamiento de inmediato. En ese momento no necesitaba pensar en la chica Frey. En ese momento aún tenía a Jeyne y tenía toda la intención de disfrutarlo.

Dirigió su mirada de vuelta hacia ella, notando el brillo de sus ojos cuando se reía junto con la mujer con quien platicaba. Verla tan feliz causó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, pero su felicidad estaba manchada de arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento de que algún día se despertaría sin ella a su lado. E incluso peor, despertaría junto a una mujer que no era ella. Intentó no guardar resentimientos por esa mujer sin rostro ni nombre que se convertiría en su futura esposa, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Una vez más se recordó que ella no tenía más opinión en este asunto que él. Sin duda tenía menos elección que él. Robb pudo haberse negado, pudo haber marchado por un camino diferente, pero cruzar por los Gemelos era la ruta más rápida hacia las Tierras del Oeste y él había estado desesperado. Su desesperación solo le había causado dolor. Atravesar con rapidez ese río no había salvado a su padre, y comenzaba a dudar si salvaría a sus hermanas o no. Las noticias de Sansa eran muy pocas. Las noticias de Arya eran inexistentes. Robb intentaba no dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos, se negaba a pensar en el hecho de que podría haber perdido a otro de sus hermanos sin haberse enterado.

Jeyne lo miró repentinamente y él logró sonreírle. Por primera vez lucía sin preocupaciones y él no sería quien arruinara su alegre humor. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, inclinando su copa de vino hacia él ligeramente. Él regresó el gesto antes de vaciar su copa, volteando hacia la mesa para rellenarla enseguida. No podía esperar a que la formalidad del banquete terminara para volver a estar frente a ella. Era estúpido, tener que sentarse tan lejos de ella. Todos sabían que eran amantes, no era ningún secreto. Sin embargo, se debían mantener las apariencias, así que Robb estaba sentado junto a su madre quien hacía lo mejor que podía para lucir feliz. Robb no estaba convencido, pero sabía que no debía atraer la atención a ese hecho. "¿Más vino madre?" Le preguntó cuando terminó de llenar su propia copa. "Gracias." Sonrió ella. "¿Crees que sea grosero de mi parte retirarme cuando comience la danza?"

"Por supuesto que no, si estás cansada madre, entonces deberías ir a la cama." Le sonrió de vuelta y ella le acarició afectuosamente una mano. "Gracias." Respondió ella llena agradecimiento y él incline la Cabeza en su dirección antes de que ambos dirigieran su atención a su copa de vino. Los sirvientes estaban entrando al salón, recogiendo platos tan rápido como podían y Robb sabía que probablemente la música comenzaría a sonar pronto. Estaba ansiando ponerse de pie, no para unirse a la danza, sino para tener una excusa legitima para presionar el cuerpo de Jeyne contra el suyo. Dejar que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo… "¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que nos pongamos en marcha de nuevo?" Su madre alejó su mente de su dulce Jeyne y Robb se aclaró la garganta antes de responderle. "Creo que descansaremos aquí por un tiempo." Le informó. "Tengo una reunión con los lores mañana, ahí decidiremos los planes a futuro."

"¿Aún pretendes tomar la Roca?" Le preguntó ella con una mirada de ligero terror en su rostro. "Pretendo doblegar a los Lannister madre." Respondió él con tranquilidad. "Así que sí, aun pretendo tomar la Roca." Cat tomó una mano de su hijo entre las suyas una vez más y la apretó con tanta fuerza que casi era doloroso. "Ya no puedo perder más Robb." Susurró ella y Robb sintió un golpe de culpa dentro de sí, lo sintió tan fuerte que le sorprendió no soltar un gemido de dolor. "No lo intentaría de no pensar que tendré éxito." Le prometió él, mirándola a los ojos y viendo que estos rebosaban de lágrimas. "Lo sé." Ella asintió con determinación. "Pero no estoy pensando en ti solamente… las niñas están en la Capital, ¿y si se deshacen de ellas en venganza?" Robb suspiró con pesadez ante las palabras de su madre, la idea había cruzado por su mente, pero sus lores habían calmado sus miedos, ahora él debía calmar los de su madre. "Si asesinan a las niñas no tendrán nada con qué negociar, nada que nos detenga de destruirlos completamente." Dijo él.

"Si." Cat asentía de nuevo, como si intentara convencerse de sus palabras. "Si, tienes razón… por supuesto que tienes razón." Cat apretó la mano de su hijo una vez más, con más delicadeza esta vez y él sonrió de nuevo antes de tomar su copa de vino y tomar un largo trago. Un par de días para descansar y formar un plan real. Con suerte les hará bien a todos asentarse en un lugar, sin importar la brevedad del momento. Robb esperaba que estar en el hogar de su infancia, ayudaría a su madre a relajarse, aunque fuera solo un poco. Deseaba poder alejar su dolor, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, aunque fuera el rey. Su madre sentiría sus pérdidas por el resto de sus días. Él las sentiría también, pero era peor para ella, el solo mirarla a los ojos lo confirmaba. La música comenzó a sonar y varias parejas se dirigieron al centro del salón donde había lugar suficiente para bailar. Risas y felicidad era lo único que se escuchaba y Robb pudo entender por qué su madre quería salir de ahí. "Es mi señal para retirarme." Dijo ella con suavidad, apretando una vez más la mano de su hijo antes de soltarla y ponerse de pie. "Bunas noches madre." Dijo él. "Intenta dormir un poco."

"Lo intentaré." Le prometió ella, descansando las manos sobre los hombros de Robb antes de inclinarse para besarlo en la mejilla. "Buenas noches Robb." Cat forzó una sonrisa para él, la que él imitó antes de que ella se retirara hacia el final del salón y saliera por las puertas dobles. Robb vació su copa de vino una vez más antes de colocarla sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie. Del otro lado del salón, Jeyne lo notó moverse y él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, causando que una sonrisa apareciera en sus bellos labios mientras le decía algo a la mujer con quien estaba sentada antes de ponerse de pie. Robb ignoró los susurros y las miradas mientras ella caminaba hacia él, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ella colocó una suave mano sobre la de él y él a su vez la atrajo entre sus brazos de inmediato, sus manos asumiendo la posición apropiada para bailar mientras ella hacía lo mismo. "¿Disfrutaste tu comida?" Preguntó él cuando comenzaron a moverse, notando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Jeyne cuando los susurros parecieron aumentar su volumen. "Fue encantadora." Sonrió ella. "¿Y tú? ¿disfrutaste tu comida?"

"Mucho." Respondió él, inclinándose hasta que su boca estuvo a centímetros de su oído. "Aunque estoy seguro de que te disfrutaré más a ti." Ella definitivamente se había ruborizado cuando él de alejó de ella y no pudo evitar sonreírle de oreja a oreja. Estar en presencia de Jeyne siempre hacía desaparecer sus miedos e intentó no pensar en que algún día estaría sin ella. "¿Cómo está tu madre?" Preguntó Jeyne amablemente mientras danzaban junto a las demás parejas, con pasos parejos y en perfecto tiempo. "No estoy seguro." Respondió él con honestidad. "Pero no pudo soportar la fiesta." Ella asintió con empatía, apretando ligeramente la mano de Robb. "No puedo imaginar el dolor que está soportando." Dijo Jeyne con tristeza. "Pero rezo por que un día encuentre algo de paz."

"Al igual que yo." Acordó él, acercándola un poco más a él. "Fue una boda hermosa." Comentó ella entonces y él le sonrió de nuevo. "Lo fue." Respondió él, Apretándola ligeramente por la cintura y causando que ella brincara ligeramente. "No te estás comportando." Dijo ella, mirándolo divertida y con un poco de lujuria. "¿Acaso puedes culparme?" Le preguntó él arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Todos están murmurando y mirándonos." Comentó ella y él se encogió de hombros. "Déjalos que miren, nunca me avergonzaré de nosotros Jeyne, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo." Le dijo él mirándola fijamente y ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Dioses, se veía deseable cuando hacía eso y él estaba desesperado por ella. Porque lo consumiera. "Deberíamos irnos." Dijo él en voz baja y ella arqueó una de sus cejas perfectas. "¿Tan pronto? ¿Antes del encamamiento?" Le preguntó ella y él se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo para susurrarle al oído, descansando una mano sobre sus caderas. "Si, ahora." Le susurró al oído. "Tengo toda la intención de tener un encamamiento propio."

* * *

Jeyne estaba sin aliento cuando Robb se desplomó a su lado, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras él recuperaba el aliento a su lado. Había sido un completo frenesí desde el momento en que dejaron el salón, Robb apenas separó sus manos y labios de ella, y de algún modo lograron encontrar el camino hasta su tienda. Su cuerpo estaba completamente exhausto, cubierto de sudor y se sentía incapaz de moverse. Era una sensación deliciosa, de la cual aún no tenía suficiente. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Robb y él imitó su movimiento, girándose para acostarse sobre su costado mientras una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Robb acercó una mano para acariciarla con ternura en la mejilla, la mirada de adoración en su rostro causándole a Jeyne ganas de llorar. Qué no daría porque él la Viera así por el resto de sus días. No estaba destinado a ser así. No podía ser así. Aunque podía disfrutarlo ahora. Podía grabar esa perfecta imagen en su memoria para siempre, tal vez le sirviera de consuelo. Tal vez sería una maldición. De cualquier modo, lo atesoraría. Atesoraría cada momento que pasara a su lado.

Jeyne levantó una mano al igual que él y acarició su mejilla, frotando su pulgar sobre su firme mandíbula. Su barba estaba creciendo, casi era propiamente una barba y Jeyne amaba el modo en que raspaba contra su piel. El contraste perfecto con sus suaves besos. "Te amo." Susurró ella antes de poder detenerse y vio el dolor y la alegría mezcladas en las profundidades de sus hermosos ojos azules. "Yo también te amo." Susurró Robb y ella se sintió simultáneamente emocionada y desesperada. Nada bueno saldría de que se amaran uno al otro, pero Jeyne no podía arrepentirse de sus sentimientos. Jamás desearía que desaparecieran, no en esta vida ni en la siguiente. Robb abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella no quería escucharlo, así que le cubrió la boca con una mano. "No digas nada." Susurró ella antes de alejar la mano de su boca. "No digas nada más… solo déjalo así Robb."

* * *

Su corona se sentía más pesada hoy y Robb deseaba poder quitársela, pero sus lores comenzaban a llegar, así que se enderezó en la silla a la cabeza de la mesa y les sonrió. Ellos inclinaron la cabeza, algunos murmurando sus saludos mientras se acomodaban a su alrededor. "Roca Casterly." Dijo Robb simplemente cuando todos se instalaron cómodamente y varios de sus lores hicieron muecas de duda. "Un asedio." Dijo Lord Karstark de inmediato y varios a su alrededor murmuraron estar de acuerdo. "Es lo más seguro." Accedió Robb y el hombre mayor asintió con cautela. "Necesitaremos más hombres si planeamos cortar el abasto desde Lannisport y los demás pueblos adyacentes." Señaló Maege Mormont y Robb inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. "Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo él. "Incluso aunque el asedio sea un éxito, seguramente nos encontraremos con hombres Lannister tarde o temprano."

"Cinco mil más y podré dormir tranquilo por las noches." Añadió Lord Flint y Robb asintió nuevamente. "Lord Umber tiene dos mil en las tierras del oeste en este momento." Les recordó Robb y hubo más asentimientos a su alrededor. "Eso aun nos deja con un faltante de tres mil hombres, Alteza." Lord Karstark frunció el ceño y Robb suspiró con pesadez, diciendo con amargura sus siguientes palabras. "Lo sé." Les informó. "Es por eso por lo que planeo escribirle a Lord Frey." Hubo miradas de sorpresa por todos lados, lo que no sorprendió mucho a Robb. "¿Cree que Lord Frey enviará a tantos hombres?" Preguntó Lord Cerwyn con un poco de nerviosismo después de un largo momento de silencio. "Él prometió apoyar mi causa y yo prometí convertir a su hija en una reina, cumplirá su palabra si espera que yo cumpla la mía." Respondió Robb con frialdad y de repente, nadie en la sala parecía poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Muy bien, Alteza." Respondió finalmente Lord Karstark.

"No estoy seguro de que esa es la palabra que usaría, milord." Dijo Robb con cautela y varios de sus hombres le sonrieron con simpatía. "¿Cuántos hombres tiene Lord Bolton aun en Harrenhall?" Habló Lord Flint y Robb agradeció infinitamente por el cambio de tema en la conversación. "Un par de miles, aunque espero que deje tropas asentadas en Harrenhall y que regrese pronto al ejército principal." Respondió Robb y Lord Flint asintió lentamente. "¿Y qué hay de Invernalia?" Preguntó Lord Cerwyn y Robb no pudo evitar hacer puños con las manos, causando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. "Por mucho que me gustaría ir hacia el norte y destrozar a los Isleños de Hierro miembro por miembro, nuestro objetivo es Roca Casterly. Necesitamos al ejército entero para eso, no podemos permitir que se nos escape esa oportunidad. Tywin Lannister está en la Capital, si nos tardamos demasiado corremos el riesgo de que descubra nuestros planes. Debemos movernos pronto, ¿no están de acuerdo?"

"Si Alteza." Respondieron casi todas las voces en el consejo y Robb se sintió agradecido por su respuesta. "¿Hay algo más que necesitemos discutir?" Preguntó Robb, mirándolos a todos, pero ninguno dijo nada. "Perfecto." Dijo con suavidad. "Entonces nuestra reunión ha terminado. Escribiré a Lord Frey de inmediato y espero que su respuesta sea rápida."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron, especialmente gracias a jean d'arc por tu felicitación y comentario; espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo de traducción.**

 **Pues eso es todo de mi parte, espero subir un nuevo capítulo pronto, pero hasta entonces no olviden que los quiero mucho y que los llevo siempre en mi corazón.**

 _ **Bren**_


	5. V

**V**

* * *

Era justo lo que había esperado. Soldados a cambio de una esposa. Lord Frey le daría cinco mil soldados, más de los que había pedido, con la condición de que Robb tomara a una de sus hijas por esposa primero. Robb se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración. Había esperado tener más tiempo. Más tiempo con Jeyne. Cerró los ojos e intentó calcular el tiempo en su mente. No había modo de justificar el marchar hacia los Gemelos. No. Si Lord Frey quería casar a su hija, entonces tendría que enviarla a Aguasdulces. Le tomaría un poco menos de una semana si las condiciones eran favorables y Robb sintió ganas de gritar. Una semana más con Jeyne. Con la mujer que amaba. Después de eso pertenecería a otra, le gustara o no. Robb suspiró con pesadez y colocó la carta sobre la mesa, llamando a Olyvar mientras lo hacía. Su escudero apareció en un momento y Robb le pidió que llamara a su madre, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos en el momento en que su futuro cuñado desapareció de su vista.

Un ligero toque sonó en la puerta segundos después y él levantó la cabeza. "Adelante." Llamó con pesadez, la puerta se abrió para revelar a su madre un momento después. "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó de inmediato y él solo pudo asumir que su conflicto interior se mostraba en el exterior. "Lord Frey me ha prometido cinco mil soldados." Le informó el rey a su madre sin emoción alguna y ella frunció ligeramente el ceño y corrió a sentarse junto a él. "Eso es bueno, ¿no es así? Es más de lo que pediste- "

"Si me caso con una de sus hijas primero." La interrumpió y ella suspiró ante sus palabras. Acercándose para tomar una mano de su hijo entre las suyas. "Sabías que este día llegaría." Dijo ella con ternura y él negó con la cabeza. "Jamás esperé que fuera tan pronto." Respondió él, casi riendo con incredulidad. "No pareces tener mucha elección al respecto." Le dijo ella con gentileza, apretando su mano con fuerza. "Lo sé." Respondió él en voz baja, levantando la mirada para ver a su madre a los ojos. "No puedo ir hasta los Gemelos, no puedo justificar el tiempo que tardaría. Pretendo responderle a Lord Frey, decirle el nombre de la chica que desposaré… pero no conozco a ninguna…" Dudó Robb por un momento, mirando a su madre con anticipación, causando que ella arqueara las cejas. "Robb no puedes esperar que yo-" Comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. "Tú las conociste, pasaste tiempo con ellas. Confío en ti para que elijas por mí madre, yo no _puedo_ hacerlo." Imploró él y ella suspiró con pesadez, contemplándolo durante un largo rato.

"Roslin." Dijo ella finalmente y él asintió con lentitud. "Roslin." Repitió él, tragando con fuerza. "Es de tu edad, es delgada pero muy bonita, y no parece haber heredado ninguno de los atributos menos favorecedores de Lord Frey, lo que solo puede ser algo bueno." Le informó su madre, pero él apenas la escuchó. Repentinamente esta chica Frey sin nombre ni rostro se había vuelto muy real para él. "Hablé con su Septa y me aseguró que es muy inteligente, no creo que tenga problemas con sus deberes al llevar un hogar cuando eventualmente regresemos a casa." Su madre continuaba hablando y Robb hizo lo posible para concentrarse en lo que ella decía. "Ella viene de parte de los Rosby, así que no creo que la fertilidad sea un problema a pesar de su delgada figura… es hermana de Olyvar por parte de ambos padres, ¿tal vez quieras preguntarle a él un poco más acerca de ella?"

"Tal vez." Susurró él y Cat estrujó una vez más la mano que sostenía entre las suyas, mirándolo con simpatía. "Sé que no es así como querías casarte Robb, pero es lo que prometiste y tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti por mantener tu palabra a pesar de la tentación. _Yo_ estoy orgullosa de ti." Le sonrió ampliamente y su sinceridad lo hizo querer llorar. "No quiero esto madre." Le confesó en un susurro y su madre se puso de pie. Él la imitó y en el segundo siguiente Robb lloraba entre los brazos de su madre, aferrándose a ella mientras ella lo consolaba con gentileza, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Sus acciones maternales solo lo hicieron llorar con más fuerza, sintiéndose igual de débil que aquella noche en los brazos de Jeyne. Aquella noche se había rendido ante todos esos sentimientos cuidadosamente escondidos que habían surgido por ella durante las semanas que estuvo cuidándolo. "Quiero a Jeyne." Sollozó y su madre lo sostuvo con más fuerza. "Quiero a Jeyne."

* * *

Jeyne estaba sentada bordando en el alfeizar de la ventana, solo medio concentrada en lo que hacía ya que su atención se dirigía hacia los impresionantes paisajes que rodeaban Aguasdulces. Había abierto ligeramente la Ventana para poder escuchar el río Tridente, su sonido relajándola extrañamente. Robb estaba en una reunión de nuevo y ella se aburría de estar sola. Normalmente pasaría tiempo con Alys, pero ella había ido a ver a la costurera, un regalo de bodas de su nuevo esposo. A Jeyne le alegraba que lucieran felices y sabía que Robb también lo estaba. Había intentado ocultarlo, pero ella sabía que se sentía culpable por hacer que su tío entrara en un matrimonio del que no estaba seguro. Al parecer no había nada por qué sentirse culpable después de todo, Alys lucía más que contenta y Jeyne había visto a Lord Tully caminando por los pasillos de Aguasdulces muy feliz. Se preguntó si Robb sería así de feliz con su chica Frey, pero se detuvo de inmediato. No quería pensar en eso.

La puerta se abrió en el momento siguiente y Robb entró luciendo un poco aprehensivo y la sonrisa de bienvenida que Jeyne le había dirigido desapareció de inmediato. Solo le tomó un momento notar el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Había estado esperando noticias de Lord Frey. Jeyne solo podía asumir que la respuesta había llegado y no había sido nada agradable. De algún modo ella sabía, por el modo en que la miraba, que el fin para ellos se acercaba con más rapidez de lo que ambos habían anticipado. "¿Cuándo sucederá?" Le preguntó ella, y él ni siquiera se sorprendió ante su pregunta mientras se acercaba a ella. "He mandado una carta a los Gemelos, si Lord Frey actúa con rapidez, lo que no dudo que hará, entonces ella llegará en poco más de una semana." Le informó él y ella asintió lentamente, tomando un largo y profundo respiro. "¿Y ella tiene nombre?" Preguntó Jeyne luego de un dolorosamente largo momento de silencio. "Roslin." Respondió él con frialdad, un músculo contrayéndose en su mandíbula. "Lindo nombre." Dijo ella vagamente.

"¡No la quiero a ella!" Espetó Robb furioso y Jeyne no pudo evitar saltar ligeramente. Él notó su reacción y sus azules ojos se llenaron de arrepentimiento de inmediato. Ella negó con la cabeza, colocando su bordado sobre el alfeizar y poniéndose de pie para confrontarlo. "Tienes que intentarlo." Le susurró, tomándolo por los brazos e intentando consolarlo. "Tienes que intentarlo Robb, no es justo para ella. Ella está viajando lejos de casa y de todo lo que conoce para casarse con un hombre al que jamás ha visto. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero intenta considerar lo que ella debe estar sintiendo. No es su culpa que tú te enamoraras de mí… por favor Robb, prométeme que no la culparás de nada."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con todo esto?" Le preguntó Robb con incredulidad y ella le sonrió ligeramente. "Siempre supimos que este día llegaría Robb." Respondió ella con suavidad, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él se inclinó hacia su toque, exhalando profundamente, mostrando una expresión de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos. "Estoy tan enamorado de ti." Susurró él, su aliento rozando la palma de Jeyne antes de que Robb girara la cabeza y colocara un beso sobre su palma. "Siempre tendremos nuestros recuerdos." Susurró ella y él se acercó más a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos. Jeyne se podía perder fácilmente en su abrazo, inhalando ese perfecto aroma suyo que no podía describir. "Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón Robb Stark." Murmuró contra su pecho y él la apretó más contra sí. "Desearía poder escaparme contigo y dejar todo esto atrás." Dijo él con tristeza, besando a Jeyne en el cabello. "Jamás podrías hacer eso." Respondió ella, separándose ligeramente de él para mirarlo a los ojos. "Amas demasiado a tu familia para hacer algo así."

"Te amo demasiado para ser un buen marido con Roslin Frey." Le confesó entonces y ella suspiró con pesadez, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Dudo que ella desee esto más que tú Robb." Le dijo ella gentil, pero con firmeza. "Al menos puedes ser bueno con ella, ¿no es así?" Jeyne arqueó las cejas con anticipación y ahora fue él quien suspiró. "No la maltrataré si es lo que me estás preguntando." Le respondió Robb, y ella sonrió ligeramente antes de inclinarse de nuevo hacia su abrazo, sintiendo su mano deslizarse arriba y abajo por su espalda. "Solo quiero que seas feliz Robb." Dijo Jeyne en voz queda mientras Robb comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello. "Con o sin mí, solo quiero que seas feliz."

* * *

Roslin intentó no mirar a sus hermanas, primas y sobrinas mientras bajaban las escaleras principales de los Gemelos, todas dirigiéndose al gran salón donde su padre esperaba para hablarles. Ella tenía una ligera idea del porqué las habían llamado y eso causó que su estómago se retorciera incómodamente. Su padre había exigido que el Rey en el Norte cumpliera su promesa de desposar a una de ellas a cambio de más soldados. Roslin no estaba segura de los detalles exactos del acuerdo, pero si sabía que el Rey había tenido la libertad de elegir. Entonces sintió un poco de pánico. ¿Y si él estaba allí? Seguramente su padre les habría advertido que las visitaría el Rey en el Norte. Roslin cometió el error de mirar a Arwyn a los ojos y su hermana mayor le sonrió. Arwyn estaba determinada a volverse reina. Cuando la madre del Rey vino a hablar con ellas, Roslin y las demás apenas tuvieron un momento con ella, debido a que Arwyn acaparó toda la atención de Lady Stark.

En la opinión de Roslin, Arwyn era muy vieja para el Rey en el Norte, pero se mantuvo en silencio al respecto. Siempre era más sencillo hacer eso, especialmente cerca de Arwyn. Seguramente cuando el Rey llegara para hacer su elección ninguna obtendría siquiera una mirada en su dirección. Aunque eso no le molestaba mucho. No sabía casi nada acerca del Rey en el Norte además del hecho de que a quien tomara por esposa sería llevada de campamento en campamento. Difícilmente lo que uno esperaría después de serle otorgado el título de reina. Una de ellas tendría que soportarlo, eso se había decidido hacía mucho tiempo. Arwyn entró primero al gran salón, con la cabeza en alto y caminando con propósito hacia su padre. Roslin resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Arwyn podía pensar que lucía grácil y con porte real, pero en opinión de Roslin solo lucía torpe y ridícula. Aunque no sabía nada sobre el Rey en el Norte, sí sabía que los norteños preferían un estilo más simple de vida que aquellos en el sur. No creía que la postura de Arwyn les caería muy bien.

"Niñas." Saludó su padre, mirándolas a todas con alegría en sus ojos. Todas hicieron una cortesía y el mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. "El momento ha llegado para que el Joven Lobo cumpla su promesa." Informó Lord Frey y a Roslin le sorprendió ligeramente que no se frotara las manos en señal de triunfo. "¿Cuándo llegará padre?" Fue Arwyn quien preguntó, ¿quién más? "Él no vendrá." Respondió su padre e incluso Roslin frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. "Pero-" Comenzó Arwyn, pero su padre la interrumpió de inmediato. "No puede perder tiempo haciendo un viaje tan largo, su elegida será enviada a Aguasdulces." Les informó y Arwyn lucía furiosa. "¿Su elección?" Preguntó con los dientes apretados y su padre sonrió, mirando a Roslin quien tragó con fuerza. "Roslin." Dijo simplemente y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Arwyn acercándosele de inmediato. "¿Ella?" Prácticamente escupió la palabra y Roslin se preguntó si debería alejarse de ella.

"Si, ella." Dijo su padre, levantándose de su asiento. "A Lady Stark le impresionó su porte y su naturaleza gentil, aparentemente eso es lo que su hijo _necesita._ " Dijo las últimas palabras con tono de broma, pero Roslin apenas las escuchó, se sentía un poco mareada. ¿Ella? Ella sería su esposa. Su _reina._ Seguro no era así. "¿Tienes algo que decir niña?" Ladró su padre, deteniéndose frente a ella y ella negó con la cabeza. "Entonces comienza a empacar." Dijo con más gentileza, con una expresión extraña en su mirada. "Partirás mañana al amanecer."

"Si padre." Logró decir, haciendo una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y forzarse a caminar con normalidad. Una vez estuvo fuera del gran salón comenzó a correr, subiendo de prisa las escaleras y abalanzándose contra la pared de su habitación, cerrándola tras ella y recargándose contra ella. Sentía que no podía respirar. La realidad de las palabras de su padre apenas comenzaba a entrar en su mente y tuvo que colocarse una mano sobre la boca para silenciar el sollozo que surgió de su interior. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Eso era lo único que podía pensar mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo, enterando la cabeza sobre sus manos y llorando hasta que sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas dentro de sí. Lloró por tanto tiempo que cuando terminó no recordaba por qué había comenzado a hacerlo.

Eventualmente se recuperó. La decisión había sido tomada, llorar por ello no ayudaría a nadie. Se puso de pie con pesadez y se dirigió hacia su armario, abriendo las puertas y estirándose para bajar el baúl de la repisa más alta. Nunca antes lo había sacado y tosió ligeramente debido al polvo que cayó con él. Lo dejó sobre la cama y lo miró durante un largo tiempo. Nunca antes lo había necesitado. Nunca antes había salido de los Gemelos. Ni una vez. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana y sus pensamientos hacia su hermano, recordando sus cartas. El Rey era amable con él, era más un amigo que un gobernante, incluso le permitía llamarle Robb. Robb. Robb Stark. Rey en el Norte. Su futuro marido. Su para siempre. Reprimió un escalofrío y se dirigió de vuelta hacia su armario para sacar los mejores vestidos que tenía. Solo tres podían considerarse adecuados, suponía. Seguramente no necesitaría más.

Se mordió el labio. ¿En verdad importaría que sus vestidos no fueran hechos con las sedas y encajes más finos? Se estaría dirigiendo hacia la guerra, no a un palacio. Pero sería la reina. Madre de príncipes y princesas si los Dioses eran buenos. Esta vez en verdad se estremeció. El pensar en el encamamiento… le daba escalofríos. Había presenciado suficientes bodas en los Gemelos a través de los años. Había visto el terror en los ojos de las mujeres y la lujuria en los ojos de los hombres, sus manos tocando y agarrando. Seguramente una reina no recibiría semejante trato. Aunque era la tradición, y las tradiciones debían celebrarse sin importar lo humillantes que sean. Quitó los ganchos de hierro de sus vestidos y comenzó a doblarlos. Mientras los colocaba en el baúl vacío, alguien tocó a su puerta y ella respiró profundamente antes de indicarle a su visitante que podía entrar.

Era su sobrina Marianne, probablemente la persona más cercana a ella en los Gemelos, ahora que Olyvar se había marchado. Sonreír para ella era sencillo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Arwyn entrar detrás suyo, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Creímos que necesitarías ayuda." Dijo Marianne con alegría y Roslin sonrió de nuevo. "Es muy amable de su parte." Roslin dijo, y Marianne se dirigió al armario para sacar algunos vestidos más. "Necesitas más de tres Roslin." Dijo en tono de broma y Roslin forzó una risa. "Si, creo que así es."

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú." Habló Arwyn y Roslin se forzó a continuar doblando su ropa tranquilamente. "Quiero decir… Lady Stark apenas te dijo dos palabras, según recuerdo. Supongo que eres lo suficientemente bonita." Espetó y Roslin y Marianne pusieron los ojos en blanco. "Pero eres tan aburrida Roslin, lo único que haces es sentarte a leer o a coser o a escribir cosas en ese libro tuyo." Continuó Arwyn. "Una reina debería ser vivaz y activa y ambiciosa." Cuando terminó de hablar, Arwyn sonaba casi anhelante y Roslin no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. "Lamento que no fueras la elegida." Dijo Roslin con sinceridad. "En verdad lo lamento… estoy segura que hubieras sido una reina maravillosa, pero sabes que no todo serán bailes y vestidos bonitos. La guerra aún continúa, Arwyn, es más probable que me rodeé de lodo y suciedad que oro y joyas."

"Pero la guerra no durará por siempre." Dijo Arwyn y Roslin suspiró exasperada. "No, no lo hará, pero necesita ganarse. Si los Dioses son buenos el Rey en el Norte vencerá, pero cuando lo haga tendrá que luchar aún más batallas para reclamar su trono. Temo pensar lo que esos malditos krakens han hecho con Invernalia." A Roslin la invadió un escalofrío. "Y siempre luce tan hermoso en las pinturas…" Continuó, negando con la cabeza. "Es horrible lo que les hicieron a los hermanos del Rey." Dijo entonces Marianne y Roslin asintió, incluso Arwyn lucía afectada por sus palabras. "Tal vez estar casado contigo le traiga un poco de alegría." Sugirió Marianne con una sonrisa y Roslin también le sonrió, ocultando su escepticismo.

"Lo dudo." Dijo Arwyn con frialdad, y Roslin y Marianne fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. "No seas tan cruel Arwyn. Roslin es encantadora y amable; ¿por qué no querría eso el Rey?" Preguntó Marianne firmemente y Roslin tragó con fuerza ante la sonrisa de maldad que apareció en los labios de su hermana. "Porque su corazón le pertenece a alguien más." Dijo Arwyn triunfante y Roslin sintió como si un pedazo de hielo se abriera paso hacia su estómago. "¿Acaso no lo sabías? Regresó con algo más que lesiones del Risco… tomó a la hija de Lord Westerling como su amante y ella dejó a su familia por él. Se dice que la ama, que apenas se aleja de ella o de su cama. Se habría casado con ella de no estar prometido a otra. Lo más seguro es que se arrepienta de haber venido aquí y haber hecho un trato con padre, y se arrepentirá del resultado de igual manera." Terminó Arwyn, su mirada fría y llena de maldad y fija en Roslin. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Roslin en voz baja.

"Oh, no la escuches Roslin, ¡seguramente lo está inventando!" Dijo Marianne furiosa, colocando sus manos en su cadera y mirando a Arwyn. "No es verdad, lo escuché de padre, estaba lleno de furia cuando recibió la carta de Olyvar." Le informó Arwyn. "Y debe estar diciendo la verdad, siendo su escudero y todo…" Dejó la frase sin terminar, una vez más, su mirada brillaba triunfante y Roslin sintió ganas de llorar. Olyvar era su hermano. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho tal cosa si era cierto? "Eres malvada, Arwyn." Marianne negó con la cabeza, su mirada llena de furia. "Estás llena de amargura y de celos porque Roslin fue elegida sobre ti. En lugar de estar feliz por ella como lo estaría una buena hermana, estás contándole historias horribles para intentar asustarla más acerca de abandonar su hogar. ¡Qué vergüenza!"

"¡¿Cuál es su nombre?!" Demandó Roslin mientras Arwyn se levantaba furiosa de su silla y avanzaba hacia Marianne. Ambas voltearon a mirarla incrédulas, Roslin nunca les había alzado la voz. Incluso cuando eran niñas siempre había sido callada. Obediente. Sin embargo, no era una tonta, y obtendría la verdad de Arwyn, aunque tuviera que sacársela a fuerza. "Jeyne." Respondió su hermana luego de contemplarla un largo tiempo. "Su nombre es Jeyne Westerling. Y no estoy mintiendo… tal vez sí esté celosa y tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decírtelo, pero… bueno, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, querría saber la verdad al respecto." Y habiendo dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo y azotándola tras ella un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. "¿Roslin?" Marianne dijo en voz baja, pero Roslin negó con la cabeza vigorosamente y regresó a empacar.

"Hay mucho que hacer." Roslin logró hacer que su voz sonara calmada. "Si quiero dormir esta noche, entonces será mejor que comience." Marianne no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia los cajones y comenzó a sacar y a doblar la ropa de Roslin. Roslin comenzó a sacar sus calcetas y a colocarlas en sus maletas, antes de volver hacia su armario y sacar sus zapatos y botas más resistentes. No tenía sentido empacar sus sandalias de seda, e arruinarían en cuanto estuviera en el campo de guerra. Intentó no dejar que su mente vagara mientras metía todo lo necesario en sus maletas. "Deberías retirarte Marianne." Forzó una sonrisa. "Ya casi termino, solo necesito decidir que libros llevaré conmigo."

"¿Te encuentras bien Roslin?" Le preguntó Marianne y Roslin asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. "Por supuesto que sí… ahora ve… muchas gracias por ayudarme." Respondió Roslin y Marianne asintió, acercándose a ella y rodeándola ligeramente con los brazos. "Te voy a extrañar." Dijo Marianne y Roslin la abrazó con más fuerza. "Promete que me escribirás."

"Lo prometo." Roslin sonrió de verdad cuando se separaron y Marianne la imitó. "No vas a pensar mucho en lo que Arwyn dijo, ¿verdad? Sabes que solo está celosa." Dijo Marianne con seriedad y Roslin asintió lentamente. "Lo sé." Respondió ella. "Y claro que no lo pensaré demasiado, ¿por qué lo haría?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo. Por fin conocemos a Roslin y a la gente de los Gemelos, aunque pasarán un par de capítulos antes de que llegue a Aguasdulces y conozca a Robb, pero espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, sepan que sin ustedes no continuaría con estas historias y por ello los llevo siempre en mi corazón.**

 **Pues por mi parte es todo, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y espero subir uno nuevo pronto.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 ** _Bren._**


End file.
